Breathe a Bulma and Vegeta Story
by tenchugirl16
Summary: After returning from Namek, Bulma sees Vegeta setting by a tree. Since we had no where to stay she invites him to stay at Capsule Corp. Vegeta reliantly aggress to stay. But once he moves in Bulma and Vegeta have been fighting like Cats and Dogs. More Inf
1. Chapter 1

Breathe...A Bulma + Vegeta Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ if I did I won't be writing this. Funmatioion and Arai Toyamama own DBZ. This is just Fan fiction.

Intro:

After returning from Namek, Bulma sees Vegeta setting by a tree. Since we had no where to stay she invites him to stay at Capsule Corp. Vegeta reliantly aggress to stay. But once he moves in Bulma and Vegeta have been fighting like Cats and Dogs. They couldn't agree on anything. But as Bulma's so called relationship falls down the toilet. The guy who she has come to rely on...is the guy she couldn't stand before.

Chapter One

"WOMAN, that damn machine has broken on me again, go ahead and fix it!" Vegeta screams from the hallway. Bulma was in her room sitting by the mirror curling her hair when she hears Vegeta yelling from the second hallway.

"Fix that Gravity Machine your damn self, Vegeta. I have to go on a date with Yamcha!"

"You mean that weakling of yours, you call a mate. He is properly gawking at some blond bimbo right about now."

"Yamcha is not cheating on me. He has been faithful to me for the past four months."

"Whatever just fix my gravity machine; when you come back from your five min date? After you see Yamcha gawking at some woman or cheating on you."

"Damn you to hell, Vegeta."

"Humph..." Vegeta scowled as he walked down the stairs and out the back door to train outside.

'Vegeta is such a royal pain in the ass. I wonder sometimes why he is so cold. I know that deep down inside of him he has a heart. Too bad his pride has his heart in a choke hold. I wonder sometimes why did I even invited him to stay at my house.'

Bulma's Flashback

Bulma was hugging Yamcha gently glad that he came back with the help of the dragon balls. Then she lets go of him and looks at Vegeta with a look of I feel sorry for him.

"Excuse me Yamcha, I have to go and see someone. I will be right back okay."

"Sure babe, I will go and see Tien."

Bulma left Yamaha's side. She walked down to the tree that Vegeta was sitting under. For some reason she was no longer afraid of him. Vegeta on the other hand was feeling upset. He was mad that Goku not him was the one who defeated Friza. He became Super Sayian before him.

'Damn you, Karorat you become Super Sayian and deafted Friza. I am supposed to become Super Sayian, I am. I am the Prince of Sayians but I am deafted by a third class solider. I must surpass you Kakorat...I must.'

Vegeta looked up and sees Bulma looking down at him. Her beautiful straight blue hair came down to her shoulders. She was wearing a red tank top, short blue jean skirt along with matching flip flops. He stared in desire for a second then suddenly his princely pride kicked in at full force.

"What the hell are you gawking at woman."

"At you, listen to me Vegeta and listen to me good. My name is Bulma B U L M A not woman! Second thing is that since you don't have anywhere to stay how about you stay with me?"

"I do not want your pity woman."

"You asshole. you are so argent for someone who is homeless. Listen I will make a deal with you it is one you can't refuse. I will make you a gravity machine. You can use it to train and even become super sayian. Plus you will have your own room and we won't bother you. Unless umm you need food or any thing. So how about it will you stay?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? I almost concurred your planet. My henchman Nappa killed your pathetic boyfriend."

"Vegeta, the reason I am helping you because I know that deep inside you are not evil. If you were truly evil; you would not be alive right now. Since Goku wished for only the good to be restricted."

"Don't...tell me that kind of bullshit. I am a warrior not a mushy human. Woman, I will accept your offer. Now leave me be after you tell me were do you live. I will be there shortly. I must train with that gravity machine of yours.

"I live ninety three miles southeast of here; In a large building called Capsule Corp. you can't miss it."

End of Bulma's Flashback

Bulma counted getting ready for her date. Thirty min later she was ready and just in time; because Yamcha was expected to be here in five min. She looks at herself in the mirror one last time and added a little more pink lip gloss to her lips. She then got out of her room and walked down the stairs. She then made her way to the living room where she sees Vegeta stretched out on the couch. He was eating out of a large bowl filled up with popcorn, while watching a DVD of Kill Bill Vol. 1. He was unaware of her presence until she walks by him to sit on a chair. He noticed that her blue hair was tucked neatly into a French bun. Her beautiful face was even prettier with the makeup and the lip gloss she was wearing. His eyes moved down even further to notice that she was wearing a thin pink tank top that showed a little stomach and leaving the rest to the imagination. She also wearing a white mini skirt that went perfect with her white high hilled expensive Paula shoes. As Bulma sat down she noticed that Vegeta was staring at her.

"So Vegeta, how do I look? You think I look gorgeous don't you. I see you staring."

"Woman, you must be out your mind. I think you look disgusting."

"Come on Vegeta admit it I look sexy."

"Admit what that you look like a slut." he replies with a smirk on his face while Bulma gives him that look.

"Go to hell." She simply she replies as his smirk grew bigger. For some strange reason he liked it to make Bulma upset with him. They counted to watch the movie in silence not saying a word. A few minutes later a loud knock was on the door. Bulma indemnity jumps up and runs to the door; hoping it would be Yamcha. She opens the door and sure enough Yamcha was there. He was dressed in Nike shirt and Sean John jeans. He was holding a bouquet full of roses and hands them to Bulma gasps and gives Yamcha a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Babe, I see you like the roses."

"Yes Yamaha, I love them they are so pretty. Wait here for a secound."she responds as she runs back to the living room and puts the vase full of roses on the coffee table. Vegeta looked at the roses with pure disgust.

"Who gave you the vase, woman."

"It's none of your damn business, Vegeta. But since you asked they are from Yamcha. I am leaving am going on a date with Yamcha. If you want dinner call the Pizza delivery guy got it. Well I have to go." Bulma says as she left the room.

"But what about the..." Vegeta then stopped after he heard the front door slam shut. He growled as he counted watching the rest of the movie. But for some reason he could not concrete on the moive. He kept on staring at the vase full of flowers that Yamcha gave Bulma.

'I wonder why dose that woman put up with that cheating mate of hers. Why should I care anyway all she dose is bitich at me all day. But not even Bulma deserves that. She desevere better. Damn it that woman is on my mind again. I wonder what kind of spell she has put me under.'

Meanwhile Bulma and Yamcha walked hand in hand to his car. Yamaha's car was a black 2005 ford mustang. Yamcha opens the door for Bulma and helps her in. He then walked over to the diver's side and backed out of the driveway.

"Bulma, I wonder how you put up with his shit."

"Who are you talking about, Yamcha."

"Bulma, don't play dumb I was referring to Vegeta."

"He is not as bad as everyone thinks. I know that deep inside of him lies a good person."

"We are talking about Vegeta here. If he had any good in him he wouldn't murdered so many innocent people and threaten to take over earth. So why are you letting that jackass stay with you and why are you helping him train. I mean you and your father built training equipment only so he can destroy it."

"Yamcha, you're not getting this are you. Vegeta may be a royal pain in the ass but he strong.

The second strongest fighter on Earth. Plus he can help us out with the battle with the Andriods comming up in three years. If he gets stronger than a super sayian then we can stand a chance."

Yamcha sighed in defeat, he knew Bulma was right. He hated the fact that Vegeta gets to stay with her and not him. What if Bulma grows more attached to him well it's only natural. Then Yamcha shakes that thought out of his mind. 'Nah that can't happen Vegeta and Bulma can't stand each other. A few min later Yamcha pulled into the Kline's parking lot and parked in front of it. He puts the car in park and gets out. He then made his way to his way to the passenger side and opened the door for Bulma. Bulma gets out and closes the door behind her. Yamcha locked hands with Bulma as they walked inside the elegant French restaurant.

Meanwhile Vegeta cut off the movie and decided to train outside again. He walked out of the living room, down the long elegant hallway and out of the back French doors. Outside the doors was a pool deck leading to a very large pool. Vegeta took off his jeans and his black t-shirt and dived into the pool. He began to swim laps around the pool as fast as he could. Then suddenly Bulma have popped in his mind.

'I can't stop thinking about that woman and the feeling that Yamcha is going to screw things up why do I care. I am a warrior I can not think of such bullshit. Why should I care she obtusely doesn't know how to treat a Sayian prince. She is loud, argent, rude...beautiful, gentle, sexy as hell, doesn't take any shit I throw at her. Eggh there those thoughts go again. Maybe I should go and see how the date is going. It's like I have nothing else to go besidesI need her to fix the GR.' Vegeta thought to him self as he got out of the pool and dried himself off with his ki. He then slipped back on his Nike tennis shoes, his phat farm jeans and his Sean John t-shirt and flew off into the night.

Meanwhile Bulma and Yamcha were sitting at a table by the window waiting for the waitress. A few mins later a waitress came to them. The waitress wore a white short sleeve shirt along with a short mini skirt. Yamaha's attention was all on the waitress. But one evil look from Bulma and he stopped staring at the waitress.

"May I help you, Yamcha?"

"Yes I would like two 4 oz steaks, mash potatoes and a glass of A laze."

"What would you like, miss?"

"I would like a salad, crackers, a cherry pie and a glass of Hennessey."

"Okay I would be back with your orders." the waitress responded as she slipped Yamcha a note. The note says.

Yamaha,

Wait for me in the men's bathroom; I will be there in a min. I have to drop off your order.

Just say to Bulma that you will have to go to the bathroom.

Love

Jasmine

Yamcha was excited and couldn't wait to ditch Bulma. He could feel him self getting bigger at the thought of Jasmine.

"Bulma, I have to go to the bathroom I will be right back okay."

"Okay just be back soon."

Yamcha got up and walked over to the bathroom. Vegeta was staring at her throw the window trying to figure out why Yamaha was so egger to go the bathroom. Then he remembered the not that the waitress slipped to him. 'Oh so he has the woman waiting for him at the table, while he goes in the bathroom and screw some woman crazy. I think that Bulma may catch him in the act this time.

A few minutes later another waitress laid out the food they ordered. She then gave Bulma the bill. Which read 50.87? Bulma reached in her purse and handed her 51.00 and told her to keep the change. As she started eating the salad she noticed that Yamcha still wasn't back yet. It was UN orthodox for some one to stay in the bathroom that long. She gets up wondering something's bad has happened to him. She made her way to the back of the restaurant into the hall where the restrooms were located. The further she walks she started hearing strange sounds coming from the men's bathroom.

"Ahh ohh!"

She paid it no mind at first.' Can't they just wait until they get a hotel room?' Then she heard something that made her pay close attention.

"Oh Yamcha, yes give it to me!"

Bulma felt like a knife has been stabbed right through her. She then opens the door to the men's bathroom and sees something she shouldn't have. She sees Jasmine's naked body on top of Yamcha. There clothes were scattered everywhere. They were doing it right in front of her and didn't seem to know that she was there. Tears flowed through her eyes as she watches them. Suddenly she hears Yamcha calling out Jasmine's name over and over as he reached his climax. As Jasmine rolled over and laid beside him. Yamcha finally noticed that Bulma was there and she had seen his beytral.

"Yamcha, you no good son of a bitch!"

He gets up quickly and runs over to Bulma.

"Bulma, I am so sorry! I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing."

Bulma slapped him silly. Yamcha could feel the force from her had slap. He rubbed his right check And winced at the pain.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry! I will make it up to you, promise."

"Too late Yamcha, we are over. I wish never to see you or your bitich ever again. Go ahead finish screwing each other. I am so threw with your bull shit." Bulma groaned from threw clenced teeth. She then stormed out of the bathroom with tears following threw her cheeks. Just then she bumped into Vegeta. He had a frown on his face and looked at Bulma with a look of symtpay.

"What are you doing here, Vegeta?"

"I'm here to take you home, woman. This date is over."

Bulma did not have the strength of arguing with Vegeta. Especially in front of all of these people. So she reliantly followed Vegeta outside of the restaurant. Vegeta then guided her to one of the benches by the restaurant windows. He sits down on one and gestured her to sit down next to him. She sat down next to him trying hard to not let her tears flow. She did not want the 'Sayian Prince' see her crying over the 'weakling'.

"Bulma, tell me what happened on that date and tell me now."

Bulma noticed that Vegeta finally was calling her by her name and not the acoustical woman that he us lay calls her.

"Well Yamcha says that he had to go to the bathroom. So I thought nothing of it so I sunt him on. Well after I waited for a long while I deiced to check up on him. Then I heard weird sounds coming from the bathroom so I decided to check them out. That's when I found Yamaha screwing the waitress."

"Leave him to screw his whores. You deserve better than that woman. You have something over him if he is always coming back to you. So you have the power to make him pay where it hurts. Come on lets go home." Vegeta replies as he got off the bench. Bulma got off the bench behind him and followed him. Yamcha came running towards them with a serious frown on his face. Bulma stopped dead in her tracks and folded her arms as Vegeta stood behind her and smirked. Thinking to himself 'This shall be interesting.'

"Bulma, I am sorry please take me back. Wait a min why is Vegeta here?"

"Well since you asked, Vegeta is here to take me home."

"You don't have to go home with him. I can take you home. On the way maybe we could talk this out. Besides Vegeta is such a jackass."

Vegeta was furious he was going to beat the shit out of him. But Bulma stopped him.

"I got this. She says to Vegeta then turns her attention to Yamcha. The only asshole around here is you." She replies as she walked closer to him and kicked him in his genitals. Yamchacried out in pain. Vegeta was laughing heavily his laugh made Bulma laugh as well." Take me home, Vegeta."

He picks her up and holds her in his arms as he flew off in the evening sky.

"You know what woman; you are just like what a Sayian woman would be."

"I am?" Bulma asked smiling.

"Yep"

That is the end of chapter one.

Tell me how much you like or dislike the story. I will come up with Chapter 2 shortly.

Tenchu Girl 16


	2. Chapter 2

Breathe...A Bulma and Vegeta Story

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ

Thanks to all of those who liked my story so far. I hope you like Chapter 2.

Chapter Two

Vegeta flew Bulma high in the sky. Bulma has flown lots of times in the sky with Yamcha and Goku. But the times she has flown with them she always felt so scared. Scared that they were going to drop her. But in Vegeta's arms she had felt a sense of security. He wouln't drop her because he needed her to fix his meals and to fix that damn machine.

"Vegeta, why did you come to the resturant toinght?"

"Woman, I was bored. I had nothing elese to do. My gravity machine was broken so I decied to see the five min date for my self."

"Well I am glad you came otherwise I would have no way home."

"Well you could always walk."

"You jackass." Bulma hissed playfully looking foward to another verbral spar with Vegeta. Vegeta gave her a werid look but didn't say anything elese. Bulma looked at him with a look of disspointment but decied to let him be. After flying for a quick ten min they laned on the frount lawn of Capusle Corp. Bulma opened up the frount door and walked into the living room where she saw the huge boquet of roses that Yamcha had brought her. She felt her heart rip into pices all over agian. She ran over to the boquet of roses and dropped them on the floor.

"Damn you Yamcha, I wish I can smash your heart just like I did this vase! I can't belive that you went out with that whore Jasmanie. I thought that I can trust you!"

Vegeta stood by the doorway seeing Bulma breaking the vase. He looked at her with dissapontment. He had honsely thought that she was over the weakling by now. He could sense how much pain she was in. One part of him just want to go to her and comfort her. The other part of him wanted to go and say something sarcasaic.

"Onna, the way to smash his heart is to do the same thing to him. On planet Vegeta woman that was heartbroken would do something mean to make sure that he was feeling more pain than she was. That's how you can teach that weakling a lesson for hurting you."

"How can I do that, Vegeta?"

"Woman, you are the smartest woman on this planet. Surley you can think of this yourself." Vegeta replies scarcastly as he walked up the stairs and into his room to meatate. Bulma then walked up into the lab and worked on the Gravity room. Just then her Father walked in with a cup of coffe in his hand.

"Bulma, darling it's late what are you doing in the lab? Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Yamcha."

"Dad, me and Yamcha broke up toinght and got into a huge arugment. So Vegeta came and took me home."

"I' am sorry to hear that dear but you still din't awnser my question?"

"To make myself feel better I decied to work one of my iventions. I also need to think about what I am going to do about Yamcha."

"To be honset Bulma, I rather for you to be with Vegeta rather than Yamcha. When you think about it he treats you a lot better than Yamcha. Well I will see you later me and your mom have to catch a flight to Flordia for our annual bussiness convention. Are you sure you can handle everything until I come back."

"Yea dad, see you in a week."

Bulma's dad bid her farwell and then left the lab. Bulma thought about what her dad had said. 'Me and Vegeta together now that's funny. Yea like that would ever happen. But you will never know werid things happen. Imagine me being a Sayian Princess. Well that would be nice.' Meanwhile Vegeta was meating then his father came in his thoughts.

Vegeta's Flashback

In one of those rare moments that Vegeta got to really talk to his dad. He had so many questions to ask him he didn't know where to start. They were sitting at the royal dinner table eating the finset foods and drinking the finset of wine. That's when Vegeta blurted out someting he shouldn't have.

"Father, what happen to Mother? Did you love her and where is she now?"

Vegeta's dad gave Vegeta a good slapping on the cheeck. The rage in his father's eyes made Vegeta shiver in fear.

"You are a Sayian Prince Boy! Did you ever listen to any of Sayian Tradtion. There is no such thing as love, love is only for only for weaklings. Love makes you weak and punny. I never loved you mother I was only with her so she can give me a son. Since she has there was no use for her after you turned two so she was sent off to another planet. I want you to understand something my son, I don't ever wan't you to think about your mother. You don't have a mother you only have me. You are meant to be a great Sayian Warror. You are meant to be a Super Sayian one day.After this converstion I do not want you to bring up your mother agian."

Then Vegeta's memories shifted towards his mother. His mother was beautful. She had pretty long black hair and beautful brown eyes. She held Vegeta in her arms.

"Mother, I love you."

"I love you too, son. But after today I can't see you ever agian I have to go."

"Where mommy, where can't I go?"

"Because you have to stay here with your father. But my spirt will always be with you. You will just have to belive my son belive in love. One day you will meet your princess who you will fall in love with. You will have lots and lots of children and live happily ever after."

The End of Vegeta's Flashback

Vegeta found him self screaming out. His nightmares where beinging to get to him. His mother was the one to encouge him to belive in love and forgivness. Once Friza has kiddnaped him all of that was forced out of his mind. Under the control of Friza he was transformed to an heartless murder slottering thousands of people. Then his mind shifted to Bulma. 'I was about to desytory this planet, Nappa had killed her cheating boyfriend, I was a murder. But yet she was not afriad of me. She inveted me into her home, fed me and fixed that damn Gravity Room over 20 times. But each time I'd broked it she gave me hell. But yet she look so beautful when she is angry espically at me. But yet she looks prettier when she smiles. Damn't Vegeta stop thinking about her. You are a warrior love is just for weaklings. But yet Kakorrot fights for love and he grows even stronger. This is all just to damn frustrutaing to figure out.' He then got off the floor and stripped down to his boxers and climed into bed.

Meanwhile Bulma had finshed the upgrade for the gravity machine. It could now go up to 450x normal gravity. 'Vegeta is going to be so thirllied once he sees this new gravity machine. Wait a min why do I give a damn wheteher or not he likes it.But then agian even a arrgant prince can appratie this kind of genuis.' She thought to her self as she left the lab and whent up staris to her room. She then went inside her bathroom and took a long hot shower. She then steped out of the shower with nothing but a towel around her. She made her way towards her dresser pulled out a short green nightgown. She slipped on the nightgown and climed into bed.

The Next Moring

Bulma woke up and steched her arms. She got out of bed and walked down the stairs and into the kicthen. Vegeta was sitting at the kicthen table eating his breakfast. It was complete with 20 pankacks stacked on top of one another,  
scramed eggs with lots of bacon, 20 waffles and a lot of hasbrowns with a drink of orange juice.

"Vegeta...where did that come from?"

"You mean this Onna?" Vegeta responed pointing to his breakfast.

"Yeah Geta, where did that come from."

"I cooked my own breakfast. Honsetly woman, I am a prince I need to know stuff like this."

"If you could cook your own breakfast. Then how come you get me up every moring and cook your breakfast. Even though you say it tastes like shit."

"I didn't feel like cooking and I was just playing with you. I know you would get pissed off so I did it. Oh and by the way I saved you some look on the conter there's a plate for you."

"Thanks, Geta" Bulma replies as she went to the conter and grabed her a plate. She sat across from Vegeta eating breakfast. Just then when Bulma started eating the door bell rung.

"Eggh I wonder who could be here at this time?" Bulma asked as she walked to the door. All though Vegeta knew excally who it is.'Some people don't know when to give up do they?' he thought yo himself.

Bulma opens the door and found Yamcha standing by the door in a black suit.

"Yamcha how many times must I tell you this we are over! So what you standing around here for get the hell out of here!"

"I'm not going any where. Not until you take me back. I know I have screwed up but I swear baby I will make it up to you I swear. I will do anything you want me to do.  
Jasimine was only a one time thing baby, you are the woman I love and want to be with."

"I'm not taking you back, Yamcha you really fucked up this time. I can not poissbly forgive what happened last night. We were on a date together I thought we were having a good time. But you didn't you probley thought that I was so boring. So when Jasmine came up to you, you couldn't wait to have that quicke in the bathroom. You didn't give a damn about leaving me all alone and worried at that dinner table were you! So go find your whore and get the hell off my proprery!"

"Bulma, I know what is going on here, I am not stuipd. You do not want to take me back because you have been sleeping with Vegeta. I don't know why I haven't figured this out sooner. I mean you were having dreams about him. How is that supposed to make me feel huh. But you know what I am going to make you mine one way or another." With that Yamcha pushes Bulma futher inside the house and inveted his self in. Bulma quickly got back up and gave Yamcha a hard slap on the checck. Yamcha rubbed his checck and gave Bulma the look to kill.

"You going to regret that big time, bitch."

Then Yamcha fources Bulma on to the floor. Meanwhile Vegeta felt Bulma's ki in distress then he herd her cry out for help. He idmently got up from the kicthen table and ran into the hallway. Where he saw Yamcha trying to force Bulma to kiss him. His anger at Yamcha snapped like never before. He decded in his mind that he was going to kill Yamcha right then and there. He then whent over to Yamcha and pulled him off of her. He then slammed Yamcha into the wall and gave him a destating blow to the stomach.

"Vegeta...you're acting like...Bulma is yours. When she is actully my girl." Yamcha manged to choke out. Anger controlled all of Vegeta's good judgement.

"She broke up with you yestrday you jackass. How dare you force your self on Bulma. I will never ever let you touch her agian. To make sure that happens I will kill you right here right now!"

"Vegeta, don't kill him. I just want him to leave."

Vegeta then turned and looked at Bulma. She looked scared as hell. He knew that he couldn't kill Yamcha. It would upset Bulma way too much. Insted Vegeta gave him a beating of a lifetime and sent him flying off the proberty.

"Don't ever come back here agian unless you want another asswhopping!" Bulma heard Vegeta scream outside the door. Vegeta then closed the door and then kneled by Bulma's side.

"Bulma, are you alright? Did that shithead hurt you?"

"Geta, I am fine thanks for caring."

Vegeta then stared into Bulma's big blue eyes and felt him self losing control. Bulma then slants her mouth agianst his. There lips concted in senastion. Vegeta slips his tongue in her mouth making sure he could explore every part of her mouth. A few min later Bulma pulled away from Vegeta.

"I am so sorry Vegeta, I din't mean ...to."

"That's okay Bulma, I wanted it as much as you did."

Bulma stared at Vegeta with a look of confusion then smilied.

"Well I guess you would be a lot better for me than Yamcha would ever be."

"You damn right I would be. I am a Prince of all Sayians. I thought that all woman would love a Prince Charming."

"I guess you are my prince then."

"I guess I am." Vegeta smirked then kissed her one last time on the lips and then left.Bulma just sat there on the floor for a secound in a daze. Then she whent upstairs in her room to change. Vegeta went inside the gravity room and found that it had been fixed. Not only fixed but upgraded.'Bulma, she is defentily one in a million.' Vegeta thought to himself as he cut on the gravity room and trainned.

Chapter Three is comming up soon. I hoped you liked this chapter, Please tell me how you liked it.

Tenchu Girl 16 


	3. Chapter 3

Breathe...A Bulma and Vegeta Story

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ, This is just Fanfiction

Thanks to all of my reviewers. I am glad you liked the story so far.

Chapter Three

As Vegeta trianed in the gravity room he felt himself growing stronger. As he learned how to trian in 450x normal gravity. He felt him self growing closer to his number one goal to become Super Sayian. Meanwhile Bulma was going threw her draw finding some thing to wear. She decided that she was going to wear a pair of light blue jeans and a yellow tank top. She quickly puts them on and then went ramging throw her closet to find a pair of white highelled sandals. Just then her cellphone on her dresser rung. She slips on the sandals quickly then ran to the cellphone.

"Hello"

"Hi Bulma, it's me Chi-Chi. Since I haven't seen you in a really long time I was hoping that you would come over. A girl can get lonley when her son and her husband are out trianning in the middle of no where. I was thinking that mabye we could have some fresh tea and cookies."

"Alright, I will be right over. I was thinking that mabye we could go to the mall. See you in a few mintues bye Chi."

"Bye Bulma"

Bulma hungs up the cellphone and clips it to her jeans. She then went back to the closet one last time to get her purse then she left the room. She walked down the stairs into the kicthen. She was about to write Vegeta a note. But Vegeta snuck behind her and gave her a big bear hug.

"Where are you going, Bulma?"

"I am going to see Chi-Chi."

"Oh no not Kakorat's bitch."

"Yes Chi-Chi, do you have a problem with that my prince.'

'I could care less. Long as I don't have to come with you. I rember one time you draged me to go shopping with the two of you. You two can talk to each other for hours. I thought you would never shut up."

"Well it was only because you broke the gravity room agian. But since you haven't broken it this time you don't have to go.' Then Vegeta kissed Bulma on the checck and whent into the refrigator and grabed him a tuna sanwich and a cherry coke. Bulma then says bye to Vegeta and left out the door. 'Father, Vegeta thought to himself love is not a weakness. Love is actully what drives you to become even stronger. Mother was right and you were wrong. My need to protect Bulma has driven my strength threw the roof.' After he finsh the sanwich and his cola he reaturned to the gravity chamber and trianed even harder.He had to complete his destiney to become Super Sayian. Meanwhile Bulma headed out to her car which was a black 2005 Cadliac Convertable. She hoped in and started the engne and drove off. It took her almost four hours to get to Chi- Chi's house. She had to go on by-passes, through small towns and throw forest to get there. She parked infront of the house. She then got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Hey Bulma, glad you can come. Come in I have some cookies and tea on the table."

Bulma fowlled Chi-Chi into her house. They made thier way into the kicthen. Bulma and Chi-Chi sat down at the kichten table. Chi-Chi poured Bulma cup of ice tea and fixed her a plate of cookies.Bulma muches into the cookies savoring every taste. After each cookie she would drink some tea behind it.

"So Bulma, tell me what is up with you and Yamcha?"

"Me and Yamcha are though. This time he has crossed the line."

"So tell me what have he done this time to make you so upset?'

"Well, when we was on a date together at a fancy french resturant. Then he says that he has to go to the bathroom. Thinking nothing of it I sent him on. But after wating for ever for him to come back. I was worried that something bad has happend to him. So I went in the men's bathroom only to find him screwing some whore named Jasmine."

"What! That same girl tried to hit on my Goku. But Goku was way to faitful to me to even pay attention to her. She was pissed off at this so she flashed him. When I saw this I was like oh hell no. Then I started beating the bitch's ass. Of course mall security threw me, Jasmine and Goku out. But beating her up was so worth it. So anyway's Bulma finsh your story."

"Oh my gosh Chi-Chi I would never guess that you would fight in public. You is crazy!"

"You would do the same thing if she was hitting on your man. Well your next man."

"Well I already found another man."

"Who, who, who you got to tell me?"

"Well he is Vegeta."

"No way you and Vegeta together that is unbelivable. So may I ask is he still trying to supass my Goku in stregnth."

"Yep"

Bulma and Chi-Chi coversated at the table for a good while. Then Bulma carried Chi-Chi to the mall. They have spent hours talking and shopping. Once they were done for today Bulma dropped Chi-Chi back home to her house. Chi-Chi gets out of the convertable.

"Chi-Chi, you can't tell anyone abbout me and Vegeta. Or Vegeta will kill me."

"Okay Bulma, I won't tell anyone I promise. Well I got to go see you later B."

"Bye Chi" Bulma responds as she drove off to Capsule Corp. Once she got there she parked the car outside the garge and walked in through the frount door. She walks into the living room and finds Vegeta fliping through her Photo Abulm that she always kept on the coffe table. He seems to be intersted into what he was seeing. Bulma gose and sits next to him.

"Geta, I am back so what'cha looking at."

"Your photo abulm."

Vegeta scots closer to Bulma so she could see more of the photo abulm. He points out a piture to Bulma.

"Oh that was Goku when he was seven and I was thirteen. We wer on a magical quest to find the dragonballs. I was trying to collect all of the dragonballs so the dragon could grant me my wish."

"What was your wish?"

"I wished that I had the perfect boyfriend."

"Did you ever make the wish."

"Nope because on the quest I met...Yamcha I thought that he would be the perfect boyfriend but we all found out that he was a jackass. So insted I had Olong made a wish before Empor Pliar could wish to control the world. You wount belive what he wished for.  
He wished for the finset pair of woman's underwear." Vegeta and Bulma laugthed for a secound.

"That perverted pig."

"Yea he is perverted but he is good pig. Tell me Vegeta what was your childhood was like. "

Vegeta frowend in response. Never in all of his life did someone ever brong up his childhood.  
It was a very painfull and the most emotional thing that he ever had to ender. He even has nightmares about his childhood. Could he trust Bulma with this type of information. But when he thought about it Bulma was the only one he could trust. She risked her life by letting him stay in her house. Fully aware of the the crimes he has commited.

"Vegeta..I am sorry I wasn't thinking. You don't have to awnser that."

"Yes I do. I have to tell somebody of my nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"Yea they were about my childhood. I am not going to tell you everyting there is to know at once. This is the hardest thing I ever had to do. I never ever trusted anyone before until I met you. You are Sayian woman I swear you are. You were the only one that has really stood up to me. You wasn't afiad. My childhood was very rough. My mother was sunt away to another planet when I was two. I don't really rember much about her except for that she encourged me to belive in love and to find my soulmate. But my father tried to keep me away from her as much as possible. Sayians were able to start battle trainng four months after they were born."

"Whoa four mounths, wow that is pretty rougth."

"Yea and trainng was painful very painful. My mother would sneak by and see me when I was on my lunch break. She encourged me to become a great warrior but also respect your subjects. My father was very strict. If I don't get through all of my trianning my father would punish me severly. I heard Yamcha tell you that were dreaming about me. So what was the dream Bulma?" Vegeta asked changing the subject. Bulma blushed not sure whether or not she should tell him.

"I dreamed that I saw you naked in the shower. Then I decided to join you. I also had one last dream that you were making love to me in my bed. Opps I shouldn't have said that." Bulma says feeling imbressed. Vegeta smiled at her imbressment.

"Bulma, you didn't have to sudder. Come with me I will make all of your dreams come true."

Vegeta then picked Bulma up his arms. Bulma lets him lean into her and kisses her on her lips. He then carries her up the stairs and into her room. He lays her down on the bed kneeling over her.

"Are you sure you want to. Because after this there is no going back."

"Make love to me, Vegeta." She wispers to him. Vegeta then positend his self on top of her and placed hs lips on her hers into a deep passionte french kiss. He then moved his lips down to her neck and left a trial of hickies as he moved futher down her neck. Bulma moans out softley loving the contact of Vegeta's lips on her skin. She moves her hands up and down Vegeta's back. Vegeta moved his lips to her right shoulder kissing it unitl her strap fell down. He kisses her arm and then moves to the other stap gently kissing it until that fell. He then gently took the tanktop off of her and threw it on the floor. He had a clear view of her creamy white breasts down to her creamy white stomach. Bulma then pushed him down on the bed and took his shirt off. Her eyes glittered in deglight as she saw his broad chest and his gorgeous six back abs. She kisses his lips as he removes her jeans and her underwear and threw then on the floor. Bulma stooped kissing him for a minute and got under the covers and singled him to come. He came under the covers after her. As Vegeta was making love to Bulma having her scream out his name was biggest turn on he could ever have. After a couple of min of passionte lovemaking Vegeta had reached his climax and landed on top of Bulma. Bulma breathed in his scent as he breathed in hers.

'Damn Bulma, you would ever thought that you would ever smell so good.' Suprising Bulma had picked up Vegeta's thoughts.

Vegeta rolled over and held Bulma in his arms.

"Geta, how come I am reading your thoughts?"

"Onna, it's because we are boned. You can read my thoughts as well as I can read yours."

"Oh man Geta, I don't think I can handle you talking to me in my sleep now."

"Woman...I mean Bulma, if you don't really don't want me to read youre every thought just delvop a meantal wall."

"A mental wall how do I do that?"

"That is something you will have to learn on your own. Trust me you will learn."

Bulma soon falls asleep in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta tucked her in bed dressed and headed to the gravity room. Making love to Bulma have gaven him a new sense of power and stregnth. Now what he had to do was to test that strregnth out. Meanwhile at Goku's house Goku and Gohan have came back from trainng. Goku and Gohan was sitting at the table along with Chi-Chi digging in at the table. A few mins later Gohan left and whent to go studing.

"Goku guess what, Bulma and Vegeta are together."

"What you got to be kidding right Chi?" Goku asked pretending to be suprised. He knew that this would happen. 'Trunks was right, Bulma and Vegeta are going to hook up. Sonner or later Bulma is going to give birth to Trunks.'

"Nope not kidding."

"Bulma and Vegeta that is funny."

"Goku, you can not tell anyone about this. I promised Bulma that I woundn't tell anyone. I mean Vegeta would be furious if he knew that his adversay knew about his love life."

"Not to worry Chi-Chi I won't tell that's a promise."

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to go a little depper in the romance scene but I had to stick to the M rating. I will come up with Chap. 4 shortly. 


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Breathe...A Bulma and Vegeta Story 

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ; This is Just Fanfiction

I am glad that you guys like this and want me to countue. Oh yeah since Chapter 4 is A long Chapter so I decided to break it into parts. I don't know how many parts yet but I think it will be 2.

Chapter four Part I- The Trip to the Mall

Bulma wakes up after a long three hour nap and sees that Vegeta was not there. She was a little upset that he didn't stay. But then she hears the loud engine noises from the gravity room.'Damn it, Vegeta, why did you have to go and trian.' She thought to herself as she gets out of bed. She gose into her walk in closet and graps her baby blue bathrobe and puts it on. She finds her matching slippers and slips them on her feet.  
She then walks out of her room and down the stairs and into the living room. She lays down on the leather couch and flips through the t.v channels. Until she sees something that caught her interset. Her favorite soaporea Passions was on. Thirty mintues later her phone started ringing. She hated that someone would interupt her from her favorite soap orepa. She started not to awnser it but then agian it might be important so she decides to awnser it. She reached for the cordless phone on the coffe table. She picks it off of the coffe table and awnsers it.

"Hello"

"Hi Bulma, it's me Goku I have to tell you something. Promise you woun't tell Chi-Chi."

"Goku, you haven't been scewring Jasmine behind Chi-Chi's back have you?"

"Hell no Bulma, I will never cheat on Chi-Chi! Especally with that bitich, she is a whore."

"Man Goku, I always thought you were the friendly to evey one type. So tell me what's the secert."

"Well tommrow is Chi-Chi's birthday and I am throwing her a suprize birthday party. It is going to be at Ginger's. It cost me a fourtune to resvere the whole resturant. So I want you to come. I know how much you and Vegeta hate each other but I would like it if you both come together. Please Bulma try to be civl with Vegeta at the party."

"I will try to be civil with him I promise. That is if he would come at all."

"Well the party is going to be tommrow night at 8:30. I argened for Amerie and Fatty Koo to sing toinght so I know it is going to be wonderfull. I tried to get R-Kelly to sing but I don't know whether or not he will come. So see you tommrow bye Bulma."

"Bye Goku"

'Goku really dose love Chi-Chi to do all of this for her. I wonder would Vegeta do all of this for me. Nah don't be silly Bulma that is not Vegeta's thing. I don't expect him to publicy express his feelings for me. He dosen't even have to tell me all he has to do is show me. Long as he dose that I am happy.' Bulma thought to her self hoping that Vegeta won't read her thoughts. Just then Vegeta walks in to the living room.

"Bulma, I know your up to something. So go ahed tell me."

"Oh Geta, I was wondering would you go to the mall with me."

"The mall why I have to go to mall. The mall is filled with pathetic women that stare at my good looks and goak at me all damn day. I hate it when I am being stared at."

"Come on, tommrow is Chi-Chi's bithrday and I have to get her a birthday gift. I have to go to the mall and pick her out a present."

"You still haven't awnsered my question. Why the hell do I have to go to the mall."

"So you can drive me to the mall, Vegeta. Come on I haven't brought you that Ecscale just for it to collect dust. Besides you are a prince you must love woman goaking at you."

"Alright let's go to the mall. I am only going because I kinda of broke the gravity room agian."

"Damn it Vegeta..I made that damn thing with all the tecknology I can think of. How the hell could you destory it this time!"

"I knew you will give me hell, Bulma. But when you made love to me. You made me stornger. Stronger beyond my widest dreams. I am so close to becoming Super Sayian; I can fell it. You are a genuis Onna surley you can upgrade it some more. By puting that huge brain of yours to work." Vegeta says giving Bulma a smirk. Lukly for Vegeta Bulma took Vegeta's response as a complement and just smiled.

"Now I can make you come to Chi-Chi's birthday party as well."

"Eggh"

"If you come I promise I will make the Gravity machine ten-times better than the last one. Please come you don't have to be romantic with me in public. I woun't expect you to. So will you come."

"Only for you, Bulma." Vegeta growled as he went upstairs in his room to change. Bulma whent upstairs as well and took a long hot shower. She dressed her self and came walking down the stairs where Vegeta has been waiting for her. Vegeta looks at Bulma with desire in his eyes as he watched Bulma walked down the stairs. She wore her long blue hair out. She also wore a baby blue tube top along with white jeans with blue high hilled sandals and a white baby phat purse. Bulma looks at Vegeta and smiles. He was wearing a white polo shirt with dark blue pants from Shawn John. With matching white Nike-Airs with a Rolex Watch.

'Vegeta you look so damn hot right now." Bulma says telphathcly to Vegeta.

"You do too, Onna."

Vegeta opens the frount door and the two of them walked out. Bulma closes the door behind her and walks behind Vegeta. They walked on the sidewalk and onto the driveway. They had to walk past a couple of parked cars before they reached Vegeta's 2005 Escalde. On his frount and back lincese plates simply read "Prince". Vegeta pushes a button on his keychain. The doors to the Escale automatcly opened. Vegeta got on the drivers side as Bulma sits in the passgener side. The seats where leather and had prince swen into the headrest. Vegeta backed out of the driveway and headed out to the mall.

"Hey Geta, rember the time I made you get your lincese."

"Oh yea that was around the time a broked the gravity room for the fourth time.I thought that you would never stop bitching at me."

Vegeta & Bulma's Flashback

Vegeta was trianning as hard as possible to become Super Sayian. But no matter how hard he tried he wasn't getting anywhere. He began to get angry and very agaited.  
Suddleny he began powering up and shot at the trainng bots more accurte. The machine however couldn't handle Vegeta's power level and expoled. Vegeta narrowly escaped the blast. Looking at the rubble that used to be a gravity room he knew that Bulma would kill him. Meanwhile Bulma was in the living room watching Passions with her mom eating her mom's famous lemon pie and Cystale. When she heard a hudge explosion her mother jumped up.

"Bulma, dear what was that?"

"Vegeta, he destroyed the gravity room agian! Damn him wait until I get my hands on that arrounget pain in the ass." Bulma mumbled as she stromed out of the house.  
She walked around the side of the house until she reached the back. In the very back of the house used to be a gravity room. But now it layed in ruins with Vegeta standing there staring at the damage. She ran to the fallen Gravity room and gave Vegeta a look of rage. She was mad, very mad.

"Damn you to hell Vegeta. How dare you this makes the fourth time you destoryed the gravity machine!"

"Why are you making such a fuss woman. Just make me another one."

"Let me see no! Not unless you apply for a driver's license."

"Why the hell do I have to apply for a drivers lincese."

"Because I said so Vegeta, you don't expect to fly everywhere do you."

"Yep."

"Not anymore. Tommorow moring I am taking you down to the DMV to try out for you lincese."

"Fine" Vegeta grumbles and walks away. The next moring Bulma drove him down to the DMV place. Surpsingly Vegeta walked out of the DMV place with his lincese.

"You actuly passed Vegeta."

"Yeah woman, I am a prince of course I passed."

"How?"

"Honsetly woman you ask way to many questions." Vegeta responds as Bulma hands him her car keys and lets Vegeta drive them back home to Capulse Corp. A few days later Bulma surpesed him with his brand new Escale.

The End of Vegeta and Bulma's flashback

"Are you going to tell me how did you pass the drivers test now, Geta."

"Onna, like I said before I am a prince. I learn quickly I was taught to learn that way."

30 mintutes later Vegeta pulled up in the mall parking lot. He found a parking space infront of the mall and parked there. Vegeta puts the car in park and gets out. Bulma gets out of the passenger side and walks beside Vegeta. They walked down the side walk until they found the entrance way of the mall. They walked inside the mall. The mall was crowed as it usally was. Girls were quaking at Vegeta but was nervous to come up to him and for good reason.

"What store are we going in first, Bulma?"

"I don't know yet."

Bulma walked a little futher into the mall untill she found a store that she was intrested in. She and Vegeta walked inside of the store. The store was Jenque's a very expensive French store. It had expensive dresses, peferme, landure, toiliteres shoes and jewlery. She walkes around the dresses secection until she found something that interest her. It was a light purple sleevless dress covered in diamamouns. Bulma just knew that she had to wear it at the party tommrow. She graped the dress and then went into the shoe section looking for the perefect shoe to match her dress. She found a sandle covered in diamounds desgined by Lauren Paula. She had to have that shoe. She carried them up to the cash resgter to get it cheeck out.

"Hi miss will that be all."

"No how about I have two boxes of that of that John Freda perfume and a would like that diamound nexlace to your left."

"Yes mam." The cashier responed as he went and got the perfume out of the self. He then unlocks his glass cabniet and got out the diamound neclace that Bulma reqused.  
He scans all of the items on the computer.

"That will be 4 million dollars miss."

Bulma digs in her purse and pulls out her ATM card and hands it to him. The cash reges tier scans the card and gives it back to her. He then buts her recipt, and her things in a nice plastic bag and hands it to her.

"Thanks for shopping at Jenque's have a nice day." The cash regstier says as Bulma and Vegeta left. The next store they stoped to was Klen's to get Vegeta a tux.

"Do I have to wear a tux at Kakorat bitich's party."

"Yes you do it's at a very expensive resturant. Goku saved up all that money to throw this party for her. To celebrate her birthday. While you go and get fitted for the tux I have to go and pick up a couple of things for Chi-Chi I will be back her in an hour."

"Why would Karkort spend all of his money on his woman for."

"To show her that he loves her." Bulma mumbled as she walked off. Vegeta stugged as we walked into the tux place. Since he was already been fitted and the tux was made early. Vegeta had thirty min to himself before Bulma would be back. so he decided to go to Roxwells to buy a braclet for Bulma. What Bulma said to him got to him.'If Karkorot can spend all of his money on his woman so can I.' He walked up to the frount conter.

"Hi sir my I help you."

"Yes I would like a dimound bracelet."

"Okay come and follow me."

Vegeta followed the cash restger into the section were they keep the braclets. He stared at each on of them wondering which one would be best for Bulma. Then he founed one and pontied it out.

"I want that one, Can you crave something in the braclet."

"Oh you wanted monogramed okay come with me." The lady says as Vegeta followed her into the backroom where she began to mongram the braclet. It took her ten min to mongramit. After she mongogramed it they walked back into the store. She rung up the cost ofthe braclet along with mongram fees.

"That would come up to 5 million dollars sr."

Vegeta reached in his pocket and took out 5 1 millon dollar bills and handed to her. She took the braclet and put it in a beautful siver case and puts it in a plastic bag.

"Thank you sir and have a nice day."

Vegeta mumbled the words bitch out as he walks out of the store. He walked back infront of the tux store wating patiently for Bulma. Ten min later Bulma returns with her arms full of shopping bags.

"Onna, I thought you said that you were going toget a few things."

"I know but they had a lot of things I liked so I brought them. Well lets go home, I know you hate this place."

Vegeta and Bulma then walked out of the mall and headed back to the Escalde. Vegeta pushed a button on his keychain and his trunk came open. Vegeta puts his stuff inside.  
Then hoped in the driver's seat. Bulma made room for all of her stuff then closed the trunk and got in. Vegeta backed out and drove off. But the direction he was driving was opposet of Capsule Corp.

"Where are we going Vegeta, Capsule corp was way back there."

"I know, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where at?"

" It's a suprise' it's a five hour drive which is good. Because you can't see the beauty of the place until nightfall."

"Okay as long as we get back a couple of hours before the party."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys like this Chapter. I will come up with Part 2 shortly.

Tenchu Girl 16


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

Breathe...A Bulma and Vegeta Story 

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ; This is just Fanfiction

I want to thank everyone who is reading the story. I am glad you like it.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter four Part two: Klen's Island

Vegeta drove on the highway for about five hours before he turned out on an exit. It was exit 316 to Klen's Island, Japan. It was nightfall and the stars were shinning brightly toinght. Bulma drinks a can of Cherry Coke and surfs the net on her PDA she keeps in her purse.

"Are we there yet, Geta."

"Be patient woman, we will be there in a few minutes."

Bulma sigs and contiues to surf the web as Vegeta drove. He then makes a right at the stop sign then kept stright for three miles then turned left by the Old contry store. Up ahed was a beautful beach surruend with beautful flowers. Hiding the beach from sight was beautful trees. Leading to the beach was a long dirt road. Vegeta turned on to the dirt road and drove to a little futher but then he parked the car. He turned the car off and got out. Bulma puts her PDA back in her purse and gets out of the Escalde. She follows Vegeta to the back of the trunk. Vegeta opens the trunk and got out a small bag closes the trunk. Bulma locks arms with him as they walked down the dirt road. After a few minutes they were past the trees and now on to the beach.

"We will have to fly from here." Vegeta suggests as he picks Bulma up in his arms and flew over the water. A small island surroned by trees came in to view. Vegeta lands on the island and lets Bulma go. She follows Vegeta as he walks through the tress intill they end up in the middle of the island. Suprsinly was clear from any tress and the sand felt different. It felt smooth against her sandles. Up ahead was a beautful lake refecting the moonlight.

Vegeta sits down on the sand while Bulma sits next to him looking up at the stars.

"This place is so beautful Vegeta; how did you find it."

"I found this place the first time I came to earth. I needed somewhere to metate. Since no one lives on Klen's Island I thought that this spot would be perfect. Plus this spot remends me of my home planet."

"You mean Planet Vegeta."

"Yea it would be between those two stars if Freza hadn't desytored it." Vegeta replies pointing to the empty space inbtwen the two stars. They sat in slince for a few min obeserving the beautful moonlit sky. Since Vegeta's tail was removed from the fight with Goku Bulma didn't have to worry about Vegeta turing into a gigantic ape.

"Bulma, I have something for you."

"What is it Vegeta, what is it."

"Well Onna, look inside this bag." Vegeta says handing the plastic bag to Bulma. She opens the the plastic bag and pulls out a small siver case with her name carved in the jewel box. Bulma looks at Vegeta with an shoked expression as she slowly opens the jewel box and sees the braclet. The braclet was platium with little tiny 5 karat diamouns simm ering in the moonlight. She smiles knowing now that Vegeta really loves her. Vegeta scots closer to her and helps her put the bracelt on her arm. She then reads what Vegeta had carved on the back of the braclet.

"For my Sayian Princess, Bulma. Vegeta, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything; just show me."

Bulma looks at Vegeta's smiling face and lens in to him and kisses him. He kisses her back with intese passion. Vegeta then lays her down on the soft sand and moves down to her neck. Bulma fills her heart beating faster as he moves down to her sholders and caressed them with his soft lips. She fills his hands unting her tubetop that she was wearing. He gently unted her tube top and took it off of her. He throws the tube top on the ground. His eyes glittered in desire as he sees her creamy white breasts. He kisses eachone of them with tender passion making her moan louder wanting more. Vegeta moves down and kisses her stomach and belly button. Bulma then pushes him on the ground wanting to be on top. Vegeta smirks as he took of his shirt and threw it on the ground.  
Bulma kisses him on the lips one last time then moves down to his neck giving him a nice size hicke. She then moves down kissing all over his chest to his hard rock senstional abs. He then unbuttions and unzips her skirt and pulls on it unil it came off. The only thing that Bulma was wearing now was a pink thong. He stars at her for a secound then works the thong off of her. As they were making love under the moonlight; they did not care whether or not they were out side, or weather someone was looking at them.Bulma moans out his name over and over until he reaches his climax and falls on top of Bulma. A few secounds later he rolls off of her worring that he might crush her. He cuddles her up next to him as she stars at the stars.

"My wish it finally came true." Bulma whispers to herself not really expecting an awnser.

"What wish?" Vegeta asked confessed.

"My wish to find my prince."

"Oh well I am not the prince you read about in the fairy tales."

"No Vegeta, your not the ones I read about. That what's makes you even better. You are the Prince of all Sayian's. You're the best prince of them all."

"Rember on Planet Namek where I first met you."

"Yes, I rember it like it was yestuday. You said that I was cute didn't you."

"I said it because it was true,Onna. I don't wan't you to ever forget that."

"Don't worry I won't forget." Bulma replies as she falls alseep on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta runs his fingers through her beautful blue hair and soon falls alseep.

I hope you like Part two of Chapter four. I will come up with Chapter 5 shortly. Chapter five will be about Chi-Chi's birthday party. You won't belive who was the nevere to show up totryruin everything.

Tenchu Girl 16


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

Breathe...A Bulma and Vegeta Story 

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ; This is just Fanficton. (I get so tried of typing this statement)

Thanks for reading you guys!

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter 5 Part 1: Guess who had the Nevere to Come

The next moring Bulma wakes up and turns toward Vegeta. He was sleeping peacefully and still hasn't woken up yet. She smiles as she puts her finger on his nose and kisses him lightly on the forehead. Vegeta slowly wakes up and stetchs slightly. Bulma then leans to Vegeta and gives him a good moring kiss.

"We have to go"

"Go Vegeta, why we have to go. I thought we were having a good time."

"We were but if we don't leave now we won't make it to the party on time. I know you will never stop bitching at me if we missed it. So get dressed we go to get out of here."

Bulma gets up and looks for her clothes as Vegeta does the same. She slips her self back into her clothes and finds her pocketbook and ramges throw it to find a comb and a mirror. She finds a small mirror and a small wodden comb. She combs her hair as she looks at how she was styling her hair in the mirror. After she combs out her hair she puts her mirror and her comb back in her purse. She walks up to Vegeta as he was putting on his shirt. He looks at Bulma for a minute then pickes her up in his arms and flew her away. He flew her all the way back to the Escalde. Vegeta gets on the drivers side as Bulma gets on the passgner side. Vegeta then backs out of the dirt driveway and onto the road. Just then Bulma's cellphone rings and she descides to awnser it. She reaches in her purse, gets the cellphone and awnsers it.

"Hello"

"Hi, Bulma it's me Goku. I need to ask you something."

"What you need to ask me?"

"Well I know that Amerie and Fatty Koo is performing at the party toinght. But Beyonce , R.Kelly and Mariah wants to perform at the party as well. I told them that the party was toinght but they still want to come. So should I have them perform at the party to?"

"Sure why not. It will make it even more of a must see."

"Alright thanks Bulma; see you toinght at the party."

"Bye Goku" Bulma says as she hangs up the cellphone and puts it back in her pocketbook.

"Onna, tell me that wasn't Karakorot."

"Yea Geta it was Karakort."

"What the hell he is doing calling you."

"He was just asking for my adivce why?"

"Oh I thought for a mintue that he was smitin with you. If he did I would have to kick his ass."

"Nah he loves Chi-Chi. Beisdes me and Goku are childhood friends we never thought about each other in that paturicalar way."

Vegeta drove them to Ihop for breakfast and then to Exxon to get a full tank of Gas for his Escalde. He then drove them back to Capsule Corp. He parks the Escalde infron t of the garge. He gets out of the Escalde then heads towards the trunk and tuck out his tuxdeo and the things to go with it. Bulma gets out of the Escalde and gose to the trunk and gets all her things and followed Vegeta inside the house. Vegeta whent in his room to lay his stuff out on his bed and whent back outside to close his trunk. Bulma walks into her room and lays her dress and things out on her king sized bed. She graps one of the boxes of expansive perfume she brought and seprated from the rest of the stuff. She then got put a toiletre bag, a new baby phat purse and a expansive diamand necklace and puts it by the box of expensive perfume. She got out two meduim sized gift bags from the cloest and stuff them with white paper. She puts the box of expensive perfume and the baby phat purse in one bag. The diamand neklace and the toiletre bag she puts in the other bag. She puts the two gift bags by her room door so she would not forget to take thoese thin gs with her when she leaves for the party. She then checked her watch for the time and it read 6:30. The party starts at 8:30 so she only had a good hour to get ready.

She went in the bathtub and took a long smoothing hot bath. She stayed in the bath tub for about thirty min then got out. Once she got out she wrapped a fuzzy baby blue towel around her and rushed to her dresser to find a purple straplessbra and a purple thong. Once she found what she was looking for she lets her towel fall and slips on her undergraments. She then sat infront of her mirror and stlyed her hair in a curly style.  
Afterwards she applied her makeup and did a little touch up of purple lip gloss to match her dress. She looks at her self one last time in the mirror before getting up. She walks over to her beautful purple gown she will be wering.She takes it out of it's protctive plastic and puts it on. She zips it up and walks around in her dress.  
She felt like she was Cindrella at the ball to go and dance with her prince. She got her sandles out of one of her shopping bag and slips them on. She looks at her watch '7:25 okay five min early.' she thought to her self as she grapped her purse and her two gift bags and ran out the door. Vegeta stars at her as she walks down the stairs. She was wering a beautful purple gown filled with sparkiling diamands with a matching diamand necklace. 'She is so beautful, she is beautful as a Sayian Princess.' he thinks to himself as he watched her walk down the stairs.Bulma sees Vegeta wating for her down at the bottom of the stairs. He really did look the part of a prince espically with that tuxdeo.  
She locks arms with Vegeta as they walk out of the frount door togehter.

They walk towards the Escalde. Vegeta opens the door for Bulma and helps her in. He then walks over to the drivers side and pulled out of the driveway.

"Onna, were is Kakorat's party at?"

"It's at Ginger's you know where that is don't you."

"Yeah"

Vegeta then made a couple of right turns and ended up on a couple of highways. Until he turned off and inded up in downtown Tokyo. After stoping at a couple of stoplights they made one last right. Ginger's was the third resturant on the right. Vegeta pulls into the resturant parking lot and parks right infront of the resturant. Vegeta and Bulma got out the Escale and walked into the resturant together. Ginger's was a huge two story resturant made out of 18th centry french stone. Once they went inside they went to the reservation booth.

"Sir My name is Bulma Brifes and Vegeta no Ouji and we have reservations for a privte party that Mr. Son has here toinght."

"Oh yes Mr. Son has really went through a lot to throw his wife a fabouls birthday party let me see if your on the invited guests list.

"Yes you are invted guests go right ahead. The party is on the first and secound floors.  
Sit where ever you like."

Bulma and Vegeta walk through the resturant and sees that Goku had invted a lot of people to come toinght. She picks a table towards the peformance stage so she can have a great view of all the performances. Bulma and Vegeta pulled up a chair and waited for a butler to come and take there oder. Goku then come rushing towards Bulma's table. Goku was wering a nice black suit for once.

"Hey Bulma, Hey Vegeta."

"Hey Goku, were is Chi-Chi and Gohan."

"Oh Chi-Chi is on her way along with Gohan. She still has no idea that I am doing all this for her."

"Goku, what should I do with the presents I got for Chi-Chi."

"Oh I take them and put them on the table where all of her other gifts are. Listen when you see Chi-Chi coming in the resturant and scream out. Surprise Happy birthday Chi-Chi! Okay you get ready she will be here any moment now." Goku says grabbing Bulma's gift bags and putting them on the gift table. Just then the lights dimmend in the resturant as a very conssed Chi-Chi and Gohan walked into the resturant. Everyone but Vegeta stood up and shouted.

"Suprise, happy birthday Chi-Chi!"

Goku then runs up to Chi-Chi and Gohan and wakled them in.

"Goku, you threw this party all for me."

"Yes Chi, I wanted you to never forget how wonderfull your birthday is. So I threw you the best birthday party you could ever think of."

Chi-Chi smiles and gives Goku a big kiss. Then Goku walks her and Gohan over to their table besdie Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta looked very annyoned but stuck it out for Bulma. Just then the water hands them a plate filled up with the finest of food. Vegeta digged in as Bulma waited for the waiter to say something.

"What kind of drink would you like for your dinner miss. I have soda, Hennsay,  
Cystale and Abor Mist."

"I would like a glass of Abor Mist and Vegeta what would you like?"

"A glass of Cystale please."

The waiter than pulled from his kart a glass of Abor Mist for Bulma and a glass of Cystale for Vegeta. Bulma begin to eat as a dude came up on stage.

"Hey Everyone, I am glad that you could make it to Mrs. Chi-Chi Son's birthday. Today is her 25th birthday and we really want to make this a special eveing for her toinght. How are we going to do that excally. Well let's start by intorducing Fatty Koo to the stage." The anncor then left the stage and once agian the lights dimmed. Then all of a sudden Fatty Koo was on stage and eveyone but Vegeta of course cherred. They stared by singing Jukebox. Chi-Chi lowered Goku out on the dance floor and danced to the song. Kirrlen & Marrion and Tien & Lanch fowlled suit and danced on the dance floor. Bulma was just waiting for that perfect song so she could drag Vegeta out on the dance floor. That is if he didn't blast her to hell first. After Jukebox they sung Like that Girl, Move on and Bounce then they walked off stage to join the dancing couples. The annocer came back on stage and annoced Amerie to the stage.  
When she sung All I Need from her latest CD Touch; Bulma wanted to dance to it so bad that she could taste it.

"Come on Vegeta, lets dance to this song." Bulma says telphaly to Vegeta

"Anything is better than just siting around here." Vegeta respones as he got up and walked Bulma over to the dance floor. As Vegeta and Bulma danced together it seemed to caught everyone's attention.

'Vegeta, I didn't know that you can dance so well.' Bulma says telphaply to him.

'Onna, I am a prince I have to know these things. It so happens that I like to dance. It's funny that Nappa was the one who taught me how to dance.'

'You mean that big oof.'

'Yea well who can I dance with. I didn't have much of a choice for dance partners. I tried dancing with Raddiz but I keep tripping on his hair. So I had to dance with Nappa he kept steping on my damn toe.'

Amerie countied to sing Fallen, Touch, Come with Me and Just Like Me then she walked of stage. Bulma was tired of dancing so she and Vegeta whent and sat down at the table.  
Dancing in high hilled sandals is never a good thing. Bulma thought to her self as she pulled on of her sandals off and rubbed her sore foot. Meanwhile Yamcha parked his mustang in the resturant parking lot and got out. Jasmime gets out of the passgner side and locks hands with Yamcha.

"Yamcha, what are we doing here. Today is Chi-Chi's birthday party can we eat somewhere elese baby. Lets try your bedroom hmm."

"Why are you so scared to go to the party, Jasmine?"

"The last time I crossed paths with Chi-Chi, lets see she kicked my ass."

"Don't worry babe, I will keep Goku's pyshco wife from kicking youre ass. Besides this is my chance to get Bulma back."

"Yamcha, don't you learn anything do you. Last time you tried to get Bulma back you almost raped the bitich. Then Vegeta intervened and kicked your ass. Don't you think that if you aptempet to even talk to her that you will get your ass kicked agian."

"Calm down babe, I am doing this for us. The plan was that I marry Bulma then divorce her so I can get half her esate in alomny. Then we get married and spened all of her mo ney. You came with the plan, Jas. Besides Vegeta won't even come so Bulma is all alone."

"True, Just stick with it." Jasmine mumbled as the walked inside of the resturant. They went to the restration booth.

The guy beind the restration booth was looking at Jasmine's beautful siver dress. The dress was short up to her mid thigh. It had a wide v-ship that showed almost all of her breasts. Then she had a secound opining below a couple of inches below her breasts that showed her smooth flat stomach. The guy's mouth was watering as he was looking at Jasmine. Yamcha noticed it to but he didn't give a damn. He knew that Goku did not invite him to the party because it would upset Bulma. He didn't invite Jasmine because she was a whore.

"Sir, we are having a privte party for Goku Son and his wife. May I have you name to see if youre on the guest list."

"Yamcha Lee and this is Miss. Jasmine Klee."

"I am sorry but you are not invited at the party so you will have to leave now."

"Oh, my we please stay I am sure Mr. Son dosen't mind. How can I convince you to let me and Mr. Lee stay oh I have an idea. Jasmine says while climing on the booth and putting the guy's hand on her right breast. If you let us in, I will personally let you sample some of my goodies. I know they just want to come out and play with you." Jasmine smiles seeing that lust over powered the guy's good judgement.

"Mr. Lee go and enjoy the party I am sure that Mr. Son dosen't mind. While me and Miss. Klee get to know each other a little better."

Yamcha walked futher into the resturant trying to find Bulma. While Jasmine was inter taning the guy.

"So Miss. Klee mmm how about showing me those goodies you were refering to."

"Mmm okay Romeo." She argress as she pulled her top down and exposed her big lumpus breasts. She moves his other hand and lets him feel all over her breasts. She moans out softly letting him feel all over them. She then pulls her top up and lets him run his fingers on her smooth flat stomach.

"What time you get off of work toinght?" Jasmine asked the guy.

"It get off whenever this party ends. Propley at 1:00am toinght why?"

"Well meet me at my aparment lets say around two. I'am kinda intersted in a threesome toinght. Are you intersted."

"Oh hell yea. Where do you live at, I like it rough."

"Well me and my girlfriend Lena lives on 305 Handsburo Street. See you toinght Romeo." Jasmine waves as she walks inside the party looking for Vegeta. Hopeing that mabye she can get him alone. Mabye at this rate mabye she could have a foursome.

Meanwhile Bulma and Vegeta was eating Apple Pie. Wating for another person to come up and sing.

"Vegeta, I have to use the bathroom. I will be right back okay."

"Alright just as long as you don't pull that trick on me."

"Honestly Geta, you know that I am not like that. I really have to go before I piss on my self."

"Go then Onna, we don't want you pissing on yourself now do we."

Bulma heads to the bathroom and in a hurry. She wanted to use the bathroom and touch up on her makeup. Just then Jasmine sits in Bulma's sit and started giving Vegeta those looks.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing here; and what the hell are you doing gaking at me."

"Oh Vegeta, you do turn me on if I say more. I was thinking mabye that you would like to spend some alone time with me after you dump your bitich." Jasmine mumbled refering to Bulma.

"You mean I have to leave Onna toscrew you."

"Yes I am sure I will be a hell of a lot better than Bulma. Umm once you get me in the sack you wont even rember her."

"No I don't wan't toscrew you woman not now not ever.So go and screw someone that acutuly wants your ass." Vegeta gouned as he got up and went to the bar.

'That asshole. Okay Jas don't get mad you still have that threesome toinght to look foward too. Mabye his temper will come in handy once I land him in the sack.' Jasmine thought to herself as she gets up out of Bulma's sit. Just when she was about to leave Chi Chi grabed her and sung her into a table.

"You bitch, how dare you come to my brithday party!"

"I wasn't coming for you Chi-Chi. I was comming for Vegeta. I want him to join me in the sack. I will get him and there is not a damn thing you or Bulma can do to stop me."

Then Bulma came rusing out of the bathroom when she heard Jasmine's voice. She ran to Chi-Chi's side. Chi-Chi was really beautful for the party she wore a beautful white gown decered with flower prints. Her hair was out and done in beautful curls and she wroe beautful 3 inch white high hills to go with her dress.

"Jasmine, you whore what the hell are you doing here. Don't you have plans to screw Yamcha toinght!" Bulma yelled threw clenched teeth.

"Yes him and Vegeta. Mabye you can join in as well."

"Vegeta, will never sleep with you bitch."

Bulma charged up at Jasmine hitting her with a left hook causing her to fall on the floor.  
Jasmine did not dare to get up. Yamcha then walks up to Bulma at the wrong time. Bulma gives him an evil look. Yamcha returend a smile. 'What is that asshole up to?' Bulma thought to her self.

Part two is comming up soon. You can bet that Chi-Chi are furious for Yamcha showing up. Then he brings his whore Jasmine. Talk about major conflict. Drama will be happing in part two. I hope you like Part one. Thanks for reading. I wanted to put it all in one chapter so I had to break it into two parts.

Tenchu Girl 16


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

Breathe: A Bulma and Vegeta Story

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ

I am glad that you guys enjoy reading my story!

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter Five Part Two: Drama Up in Here

"Bulma, hey I was wondering would you take me back. Please I need you I can't be with out you I love you."

"Shut the hell up Yamcha. You have some nevere to even be here. Then you have to turn around and bring your whore to suduce Vegeta."

Goku then rushed up to Chi-Chi's side hearing all the commtion.

"Chi-Chi what's wrong I can't stand for you to be upset on your birtday."

"Yamcha and that whore Jasmine got some nevere to show up at my birthday party. Can you please throw them out. So we can countiue with the party."

Goku nodded then walked passed Chi-Chi and walked right up to Yamcha. He was furious.

"Yamcha, I told you not to come. No you didn't listen did you. You just have to come here and try to ruin my wife's birthday. It's bad enought that you came and upseted my best friend Bulma. But then you had to bring your whore Jasmine here as well. Damn you Yamcha just for that I am going to kick your ass. Come outside with me and bring your whore."

Just then Vegeta came back with a drink of Abor Mist when he sees Yamcha. He droped his glass and rushed up to Yamcha. He graps Yamcha by the colar and drags him out.

"Kakortrat, go ahead and enjoy the rest of the party. I will take care of the jackass."

"Thanks, Vegeta." Goku says as he and Chi-Chi locked hands and went back to thier table. Bulma whent up to Jasmine she was still a little knocked out. Bulma draged her outside and threw her out on the pavement. Jasmine gets up and rubes her hair into place.

"I am going to suduce Vegeta if it's the last thing I do. Imagine having a hot man like Vegeta to cuddle you up after hot sex. Umm I am getting buterflies just thinking about it."

"The day that Vegeta sleeps with you is the day when your a sanit. It is not going to happen."

"Bulma, what makes you so sure that Vegeta won't sleep with me. I mean I am beautful sexy, rich a top model. You are such a nerd I mean Queen of Capsule Corp. I am sure that your life so boring. Staying in the lab all day working on your inventions."

"Apparences can be deciving bitich." Bulma growled as she took her shoes off and charged up at Jasmane. Jasmane trys to block Bulma's attack but couldn't and she was knocked back down into the ground. Jasmanie gets up furious at Bulma.

"Bulma, I gurantee you that I will make you pay. Bye for now but next time we meet I swear to you you are a dead woman." Jasmine growled as she walks towards Yamcha and Vegeta. Bulma smirks and walks back in the resturant. She sees Goku dancing with Goku as Beyonce sings Dangerously In Love. Bulma sits back at the table when Kirlan and Marron sat at the table to keep Bulma company.

"Hi Bulma, where did Vegeta go? You two did a great job dancing together."

"Thanks Kirilan, Oh Vegeta went to go teach Yamcha a lesson."

"Some one needs to teach that asshole a lesson. He has some nevere coming here after Goku told him not to come because it would upset you and Chi-Chi. Not only he comes but that whore Jasmine eggh she makes me so sick."

"Marrion, you know Jasmine?"

"Yeah I know that bitch. We used to go to high school together. She always loved to have threesomes and stealing other girls men. She is such a whore I swear. So tell me what is going on with you and Vegeta?" Marrion asked.

"Oh noting we are just friends."

"The way you two danced together just friends dosen't cut it." Kirrlen says to Bulma trying to get her to admit what is going on between her and Vegeta.

"I see that you blew that dance all out of porpation, Kirrlen."

Meanwhile Vegeta was furious at Yamcha for pesturing Bulma. Vegeta charged up at Yamcha and gave him a hard blow in the stomach. Then he kicked him hard unitl he fell hard on the parkling lot.Yamcha cried out in pain as Jasmine rushed to his side help ing him up. She gave Vegeta a look of disspoent as he glared at her and Yamcha.

"Next time you go ten feet near Onna. I swear I will kill you. You have been warend weakling. Now you and your whore get the hell out of here." Vegeta grombled as he walks back into the resturant. Kirlian and Marrion then got up and says that they would see her later; then whent back to the dance floor. Vegeta back to the table with Bulma.

"You took care the asshole, Geta."

"Yeah I did, can we go home now?" Vegeta asked

"Why do you want to go home this party is great."

'So we can have some alone time together; with out all of these earthlings.' he says telphatecly to Bulma.

'I promise that after this party is over we will have plenly of alone time togther.'

Vegeta sigs but decides to go along with whatever Bulma wants. After Beyonce sung Crazy in love, Baby Boy and Naughty Girl; It was time for Chi-Chi to open her gifts. Goku guided Chi-Chi on the stage and brought her a chair to sit on. She sits down as Goku brought the gifts. She had gotten a cookbook and a cheft's arpron from Kirllian; A bathrobe, slippers and a 1 Mom necklace from Gohan; A black dress with high hills from Marrion; A bikini and a thong from Master Roshi; A toliterie bag, a baby phat purse, a diamound necklace and a box of Expensive perfurme from Bulma. When she thoughts that it was the last of the gifts Goku hands her a card that revels his present to her. But of course she didn't read out loud.

Dear Chi-Chi

I hope your enjoying the party together for you. I have a present for you but I left it at home. You look so pretty in that dress so I was wondring how am I going to get you out of it. I can't wait for you to see what I am going to surpuse you with at home. Oh and Gohan is going to stay at Master Roshi's toinght so we can be alone.

I love you Chi-Chi

Love, Goku

Chi-Chi smiles at Goku and blew him a kiss. She then walks down from the stage into Goku's arms. Chi-Chi whispered something in Goku's ear that made him turn head. The rest of the party was filled with a performance from Destiny's Child, R-Kelly and Mariah Carey. Vegeta and Bulma left right when the party ended. They walked arm and arm towards the Escalde. Vegeta hands Bulma the keys to the Escalde as he gets on the passgener side. Apparently Vegeta has drunk to much to drive home. Bulma gets on the drivers side and drove back to Capsule Corp. Gohan left with Master Roshi , Kirrlen and Marrion in Marrion's red convertable. This night was one to rember.

I hope you guys like this Chapter. Next Chapter Bulma is going to relize that something is not right with her. I wonder what it is.

Tenchu Girl 16 


	8. Chapter 6

Breathe: A Bulma and Vegeta Story 

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ

Thanks to every one who read my Story

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter Six

Bulma drives the Esclade home and parks it infront of the gargae. She gets out and walks in the frount door. Vegeta soon gets out and followed her into the living room. She sits down on the large leather sofa as she looks for her sketch pad. She finds it under the coffe table. She reaches inside of her purse and grabs a pen. Vegeta sits down beside her watching her as she drew.

"What are you drawing, Onna?"

"Your new gravity room, Vegeta, I promised that I would design it and make it even better for you. You are going to become a Super Sayian if it is the last thing I do."

"Bulma, really it's late do you really have to work on this now. Can't we just get some sleep? I am starting to get a little nausted. Who would ever thought that Abor Mist would be so damn refershing."

"I think you had a little too much to drick, Geta. Go lay down in bed. I'll will be up in a couple of hours okay." Bulma says as she gives him a light kiss on his lips. He gets up and goes up stairs in Bulma's room. He strips down to his boxers and goes fast alsleep. Bulma works on the degsin of the gravity machine for two hours. She then gets up and heads to the lab. She went inside her changing room and changed into a red bikini top, blue dasiy doops and a pair of white slippers. She spent the night working on and upgrading the gravity machine. At times when she feels as if she was dripping off to sleep she would drink her a cup of Max well's coffe. She finshed the gravity room just when the sun was about to set. She walks over to the controls to give it a little test run. The engine sounded smooth and every upgrade worked perfectly.

Vegeta wakes up to the sound of the gravity machine. He quickly gets out of bed and walks down stairs and into the lab. Where he sees Bulma testing out his new G.R. He was amazed by the tecnolgy and the genius behind it. Bulma looks at his shocked experison.

"Hey Geta, like your new gravity machine."

"It's amazing, it's..."

"Pure genius." Bulma says finshing his sentance.

"Yea Onna, you took the words right out of my mouth."

"Go ahed Vegeta the controls are still the same. I just added a couple of buttons. Now it can go up to 450x normal gravity. 100x normal than last time so this should be worth your while."

"Alright, I will give it a try."

"Good, I will just call you when I finshed cooking breaksfat." Bulma responds as she left and went to the kicthen. She walks in the kicthen and pulled out some eggs, bacon,  
toast and scrambled eggs. As she begans frying the eggs she begans to fill sick to her stomach. She ran inside the bathroom and threw up. She then went back to cooking the eggs and the rest of thier breakfast. 'These feelings of moring sickness have been coming on strong for the past four days. I wonder what the hell is wrong with me.  
I don't uslay thow up at the sight of food.' She then fixes ten plates for Vegeta and puts it on his side of the table along with a jug of friut juice. She just fixs her a plate with just a pice of toast and puts it on the table. She walks up to the intercom and called Vegeta to come and eat. She sits at the table and waited on Vegeta. Vegeta looks at Bulma as he entered the kicthen.

'Something is different about Bulma. She looks pale and she dosen't fell good. I wonder what is wrong with her. Well mabye she has some type of virus. She is a human after all.' Vegeta thinks to himself as he pulls up a chair. He begans to chow down as Bulma stugged to eat just a pice of toast. She knew it was something wrong with her but what excally was it.

"Vegeta, I am leaving."

"What...were are you going this early?"

"I am going to the docter's office."

"Why are you sick or something?"

"No not really I just have a stomach ache. I have to go and get my physical."

"But you just had that three weeks ago."

"I know but I have to get it done every three weeks."

"Oh." Vegeta simply speaks thinking of it as a woman thing.

'Good thing Vegeta really dosen't know anying about anomy.'Bulma thinks to her self as she heads up the stairs and into her room. She then takes a long bath in the jucussy then changed into a black Nike T-shirt, dark blue jeans and nike sneakers.  
She grabs her pocket book and walks down the stairs and out the frount door. She gets into her Cadliac Convertable and backed out of her driveway and drove off. She digs into her purse and grabs her cellphone and decides to call her docter. The phone rings and a woman awnserd it.

"Hello, Dr. Kelly's office."

"Hi Michelle, it's me Bulma."

"Hey Bulma, what's up."

"I need you to do a quick cheeck up on me. Can you take me in ten mintues.  
I have been feeling a little down under the weather latley and I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Okay I can take you. See you in ten."

"Bye Michelle." Bulma says as she hangs up her cellphone and heads towards the docter's office. She rides on the freeway then makes a left and another right. Then the docter's office came into view. It was a a small stone buliding with few windows.  
Bulma turns into the docter's parking lot and parked infront of the bulding. She then parks the car and gets out. She walks in the door when Michelle greets her. Michelle had short brown hair down to her ears and a small frame. She wore a green docters unforim.

"Hey Bulma, I been expecting you. Come back here I am ready to do a cheeck up on you now."

Bulma follows Michelle into the back of the docters office into a cheeck up room. It was complete with a hosptial bed and medical equipment.

"Okay Bulma, make your self comfatable on the bed over there. While I go and put on some gloves."

Bulma dose as Michelle says and lays down on the bed.'I wonder what is wrong with me. I know I can't be sick it's is the middle of summer. Could I be...pregant? No Bulma don't think like that of course your not. I can't have a baby not now I am not ready.  
Of course your not pregant stop thinking that. I just have a stomach ache a couple of pain pills will take care of it.' Michelle then walks over to Bulma and gave her a full and complete physical and cheeck up. She even drew some blood from her and puts it in a machine. She pulls up a chair and sits next to Bulma.

"Are you feeling better, Miss. Briefs?"

"Yeah I am fine, Michelle thank you. When will you get the test results from the compter."

"In ten min. Meanwhile lets talk I haven't seen you in a while. I have so much to ask you. So how is you and Yamcha?"

"I hate him, I want nothing to do with him ever."

"What...what's going on. Last time we taked you were so in love with him."

"Well it's easy to hate a man when he cheats on you. Especially when it was with the town whore in the public bathroom on our date. If you think that is bad wait until you hear this. One of my best friends Goku invted me to his wife's surpise party last night. He told Yamcha not to come because it would upset me and Chi-Chi. But guess what not only did he come but he brung that slut Jasmine."

"He broung that whore what an ass."

"Yeah but Goku and Vegeta kicked them out. But luckliy he didn't ruin the party.  
It turns out that we all had a good time."

"You know what Bulma, Goku called me and invted me. But I couldn't make it because I was on Vaction with my husband and our two daughters. Well let me go check on that test. It should be printed out by now." Michelle responds while getting up and going to the printer. Bulma's test results have printed out she reads them over then went to set beside Bulma.

"So Michelle, what dose the test results say? What's wrong with me."

"Conguatioulations Bulma, your going to have a baby."

Bulma had a sick look on her face. She didn't know what to think. How was she going to tell Vegeta that she is having his baby. He probley wont be thrilled. Would he ever look at her the same why ever agian. If he is okay with it her parents wont be. Michelle gives her a strange look wondering why Bulma is not happy about her baby.

"Bulma, what's wrong why are you so upset. I thought that you would be thirlled.  
Michelle then thinks about it for a while then says. I hope your not upset about the baby because he has an asshole for a father."

"Vegeta, is not an asshole ,Michelle."

"So you saying that Yamcha is not the baby's father?"

"Hell no Vegeta is my baby's father. Come on Michelle, I had never slept with Yamcha. Just thinking about it makes me want to gag."

"So your with Vegeta now who would ever think that would happen. But if Vegeta is the baby's father than why are you not excited. At least it's not the asshole."

"I know but me and Vegeta just got together. Now I am having his baby. What is he going to say or do? Worst of all my parents are coming home toinght from thier weekend bussiness trip what should I tell them?"

"The truth, Bulma. Your parents really don't have much of a say in this. This is between you and Vegeta and personally I think the two of you should get married.  
Or at least hitched and as soon as possible."

"Why should we get married? We can rasie our baby together with out getting married."

"I think it would be in the best interset of the baby if you were married. The kids may pick on him because his parents are not married. But take this as only an suggestion.  
I just want you and Vegeta to you know think about it."

"Alright thanks for your adivice Dr. Michelle. Well I have to get goinng now. I have to buy things for my baby and talk with the baby's father." Bulma replies as she shook the docters hand and walk out. She walked up to her car and drove back home to Capsule Corp. She gets out of the car and walks inside. Where she sees Vegeta sitting on the couch watching Gradle To the Grave starring DMX and Jet Li. She sits down next to him. He turns with her with a smirk on his face.

"Onna, you did it!"

"Did what Geta?" she asked with confiusion

"Well even though I broke the gravity machine agian. I have finally achived my goal of becoming a Super Sayian."

"That's great, Vegeta. Bulma says as she hugs Vegeta. He embraces her back and sigs. So did the docter found out what's wrong?"

Bulma didn't know whether or not she should tell Vegeta that she is pregant. But she knew she had to tell him now rather than later. It is taking every inch of her engry to keep him from reading her thoughts.

"Vegeta, I have something to tell you...I am pregant."

"You're pregant Onna?"

"Yes, I am having your baby. Listen I don't expect that you would wan't to be in this child's life. But I know that you will care about our child and you will protect him or her."

"Bulma, what are you saying of course I want to be here. Damn it I love you; what kind of man would I be to take off and leave. That's something that asshole would have done. I am going to make sure that my baby knows who I am and respects me. I want he or she to grow up with digtiny and honor."

"That is the first time you have actully said that to me Vegeta."

"Said what?"

"I love you."

"Well Onna, it just so happens that I do. I don't have to say it do I. You should know that I love you."

"I know."

"Good but I think you need a little more convining."

"How excally would you convice me, Geta."

Vegeta smiles then picks her off the ground and kisses into her slowly. He takes her up to her room and lays her on the bed and makes passionte love to her over and over agian.

I hope you guys like this Chapter. In the Next Chapter Bulma goes over to Chi-Chi's house to annuce some happy news. Just when things seem to go back to normal. Some thing major happens and Jasmine is behind it. What would be Vegeta's recation.

Tenchu Girl 16


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1

Breathe...A Bulma and Vegeta Story

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ

I am glad you are liking the story.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter Seven Part One: Jasmine is Comming With Death in Mind

Bulma wakes up and sees her self in Vegeta's arms. She smiles everything is just peachy. She has her Sayian Prince by her side is having his baby. What more can she ask for. Just then her phone rang. Bulma reaches for the phone and awnsers it.

"Hello"

"Hi Bulma, it's me Chi-Chi."

"Hey Chi enjoy your party Goku threw for you."

"Yes I loved your gifts. Thanks for that $10,000 you stuffed inside the purse."

"No prob."

"Can you come over today. Today is fourth of July. Me and Goku is having our annual cookout filled with all kinds of food and drinks. Then at night we are going to watch the fireworks. Bring a bathing suit because Goku gotten me and Gohan a new pool."

"Okay I'll come what time is the party?"

"Eight' o clock until midnight. I invted all most everyone I could think of. Well everyone is talking about your little dance with Vegeta. Kirlan tells me that you and Vegeta still wont admit it."

"Nope because I don't think he would like me telling everyone."

"Well we all know how stubbron Vegeta is. Trunks was at the party too but he didnt stay long. But he is comming to the cookout. Well I see you toinght at the cookout;  
bye Bulma."

"Bye Chi"

Bulma hangs up the phone and laid back in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta wakes up and looks at Bulma. Bulma smiles and looks at him. She lays her head on his chest as he ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Vegeta, do you mind if I told everyone that I am pregant."

"I don't care; they would figure it out sonner or later. As nosy as Earthlings are I think they would already know. So did Kakoraot's woman call here just now."

"Yea"

"What the hell do she want?"

"Well today is the fourth of July. Chi-Chi and Goku are throwing thier annual cookout.  
She wants for us to come. Please Geta, would you come?"

"Yea, I go. I have nothing elese to do since I broke the G.R agian."

"Well it's about time for lunch so I will just go down to the kicthen and fix you something to eat."

"No you need to stay off your feet. Just go downstairs to the living room and watch t.v while I fix us something to eat." Vegeta suggested as he climed out of bed and slipped on his boxers and walked towards the kicthen. Bulma blushes as she sees him walking out. She gets out of bed and puts on her bra and her underwear and walks down stairs into the living room. She lays down on the couch and starts fliping throw the channels. Just then she found something that caught her eye. On the Entertamnet Channel they were showing video of Chi-Chi's birthday party. Then the camera zoomed on Jasmine and the guy behind the restration booth. Jasmine was letting him feel all over her chest.

'So that's how Yamcha and that whore got in. Well I shouldn't be suprized. I knew that guy was a perevert.'

Meanwhile Yamcha and Jasmine was in Jasmine's den watching X-Rated Cyberbabes. While Yamcha was on his fourth can of Bud light and Jasmine was on her 6th glass of Alaze.

"Yamcha, that bitich Bulma has to pay. Look what she has done to my beautful face!" Jasmine shouted pointing to the scar on her cheeck covered by a bandge.

"Yeah she dose have to pay. She has made a fool of me espically at Chi-Chi's party.  
Chosing that monkey over me who the hell she thinks she is. Most woman would just faint at the sight of me."

"I wondn't be insulting Vegeta like that if I were you. Last time I rember is him kicking your ass twice. But don't worry Yamcha, I will take care of Bulma permently this time. Do you know if she is leaving the house today?"

"Yea it's the fourth of July. She would usaly go to Goku and Chi-Chi's annual cookout. So if you want to kill her the best place will be at the party. No one would ever expect that to happen at the party.

"Fine, I will just bring my buddy to the party with me. Bulma is as good as dead."

"Good"

Meanwhile Vegeta walks into Bulma's living room. He walks to her and hands her a plate. Bulma grabs the plate and puts it in her lap. He sits next to her on the couch while one of Bulma's housekeeping robots brougt Vegeta a small table and his lunch.  
He fixed Bulma a plate of spigetti, bread sticks, salad with ranch dressing and a ice cream sundae filled up with strawberries, whipped cream, grapes and a little bit of cherries. After lunch Bulma whent into the lab and worked on a new Gravity room for Vegeta. While Vegeta went out side to contiue his trainng. Bulma worked on the G.R until six'o clock then stoped because she had to get ready for the party. Vegeta came back in and walked towards Bulma. He gently picked her up and carried her up the stairs into her room. He kisses her lightly as he puts her down and walks into his room to shower. Bulma smiles as she walked to her dresser and got out a Amerie t-shirt, tan colored jeans, white bikini bra and a pair of bikini underwear.  
She then walked into the bathroom and took a long hot shower, slipped in her clothes and walked to the closet to find a matching pair of shoes to wear. She finds a pair of tan sandles that matched her jeans perfectly. She then sat infront of the mirror and did her makeup and her hair. She gets up and gets her purse of her bed then walked out of her room and down the stairs; where Vegeta was patinetly waiting for her. Bulma looks at Vegeta and smiles. Vegeta was wering an black sleevless shirt that showed off his welltoned mucles, dark blue jeans and white G-Unit sneakers. After Bulma wakled down the stairs the two walked out hand in hand to Vegeta's 2005 red mustang.

Bulma got in on the passenger side as Vegeta got in on the drivers side. Vegeta puts the car in revrse and back out of the driveway and then drove off.

"Geta, when did you get this car?"

"Oh I just got it today before I went out trianning. Do you like it?"

"Yea I love it, it's pretty. But how did you get the money to get this?"

"Onna really I am a prince. I used the money that my father left me."

"Oh" Bulma says relived that Vegeta didn't rob a bank.

Vegeta drove for an hour going on freeways and dirt roads before he finally reached Goku's house. Goku's house was a regular two story house with an garge. Vegeta had to park on the side of the road because thier was no room to park in the driveway. Blocking the driveway was Goku's Mercides, Chi-Chi's Expodetion, Yadrobes Trial Blazer, Tien's Amanti, Kirrlan's Enovy and Master Roshi's Lexus. Bulma gets out of the car so does Vegeta. As they walk along the driveway they noticed a lot of ballons on the frount pouch along with a banner that says. 'Happy 4th OF July Cookout"  
Special Guests Pretty Ricky, JD, Missy Elliot, Ciara, 50 Cent & Mobb Deep and Terria Marie. Bulma and Vegeta walked up to the frount door. Bulma knocks on the door when Goku awnsers.

"Hey Bulma, Hi Vegeta come in the cookout is in the backyard. Go throgh the hallway to the back door. Our Specical Guests should be here soon."

"Okay see ya at the cookout Goku." Bulma replies as her and Vegeta walked threw the hallway. The hallway was very large and was covered in white capert. What light up the hallway was a huge chandler hanging from the celing. They then walked threw the French doors and out into the backyard. Out in the backyard was a very large pool and pass the pool was rows and rows of picnic tables under a large tent.  
Bulma sees Tien, Lanch and Gohan swiming together playing water volleyball. While Piccolo, Master Roshi, Kirrlan and Yadrobe was siting together. While Marrion was helping Chi-Chi with passing out the drinks. Bulma and Vegeta walked by the pool and sat at the pinic table with Master Roshi and the gang.

"Hi Bulma, what's up."

"Oh noting much Kirrlian, where is Chi-Chi."

"Oh here she is she is coming."

Just then Chi-Chi and Marrion comes with a kart filled with plates for all of them. As Marrion was passing out plats filled up with hotdogs, hamburgers, Frenchfries and ketchup dip. Chi-Chi walked behind Bulma.

"Bulma, can you help me with the plates?" Chi-Chi asked wanting to talk with Bulma.

"Yea sure Chi-Chi." Bulma argres getting up and went to follow Chi-chi to the grill.

"So what's going on with you and Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked her trying to be nosy.

"Well today I found out something shocking."

"What is it, Bulma?"

"Well I found out that I am pregant."

"Seriously, please don't tell me that Yamcha is the father."

"Hell no I never slept with him."

"Then Vegeta is the baby's father?"

"Yep and I can't be happier. I finally have my prince what more can I ask for."

"Congulations, Bulma. I can't wait to come to your baby shower." Chi-Chi exliams as she gives Bulma a hug. Bulma embraices her back then they let go. Bulma walks back to the table. Just then a Bently, A Tour Bus Van, A May back, Hummer, Yurkon and a Lambergani all came up to Goku's House and parked up on side of the road. Who comes out were the special quests that are going to perform at the cookout. Just then Trunks parks his BMW on side of the road and joined the party as well.  
Chi-Chi went by the pool looking at her son Gohan with a smile on his face. She likes it when her little boy is happy.

"Gohan, Tien, Lanch; the food is ready come and dig in."

Gohan, Tien and Lanch didn't have to be told twice and they all rushed to the picnic table and dug in. Goku and Trunks walked up to Chi-Chi and they all sat together at another picnic table.

"Trunks, I am glad you can come." Goku greated as he muched into his hot dog.

"Thanks I just have to come and check on things."

"Oh to see if Bulma and Vegeta hooked up yet?" Goku asked

"Yea, she should be pregant right about now."

"How do you know that Trunks, I just found out that just a few min ago?" Chi-Chi explamied.

"Well I guess it safe to say this now. I am Vegeta and Bulma's child I come from the future. Well you guys now that part."

"Well that explians somethings." Chi-Chi says no longer feeling confused.

Just then Pretty Ricky hit the stage.

"Hey If you all having a good time everyone scream."

Everyone but Vegeta who had an annyoed look on his face screamed.

"We are going to rock this fourth of July. Are you ready, good."

Then Pretty Ricky started singing Grind with me and Your body. Meanwhile Jasmine flew on the highway. She was on her way to Goku and Chi-Chi's cookout. She has her gun sitting on the passegner side. She rubbed it lightly with her fingers.

"Patince buddy we are going to kill Bulma soon. Very soon I might add."

Part 2 is comming up soon. I wasn't planning on diving this chapter but I have to.  
I hope you like Part One because Part two is going to be even better.

Tenchu Girl 16 


	10. Chapter 7 Part 2

Breathe... A Bulma and Vegeta Story

Tenchu Girl 16

Disclamer: I do not Own DBz; This is Just Fanfiction

Chapter Seven Part Two: Vegeta's Recation

I am glad you like My Story and want to read on.

Tenchu Girl 16

Meanwhile after Pretty Ricky performed. Goku and Chi-Chi walked on stage. Goku took the mike and cleared his thoat.

"Hi everyone this is Goku and standing beside me is my lovely wife Chi-Chi. Together we want to annoce the start of our annual fireworks. Sponsed by my self and Capsal Corp."

Then Goku hands the mike to Chi-Chi.

"I am glad that you guys enjoyed the performance from Pretty Ricky. Make sure you go cop thier new cd Bluestars. I am sure it will be worth your while. While we all look up at the fireworks in the sky; we can listen to Jermanie Durpi performing Gotta Getcha featuring Missy Elliot. Off his new cd Young Fly and Flasy Vol.1. You guys enjoy."

The audunce claped as Goku and Chi-Chi walked off stage. Then JD and Missy performed Gotta Getcha. While Janet Jackson danced to the beat. Everyone even Vegeta jams to the song. Tien and Lanch and Goku and Chi-Chi headed to the dance area and danced to the song. Then all of a sudden fireworks poped up in the sky.

Meanwhile Jasmine finally reached Goku's house she finds it hard to find a park anywhere. But she finally finds an empty spot infront of Vegeta's Mustang. She parked her red 2005 Jaguar in the empty spot. She parks the car, graps her gun which was equpied with a slincer and gets out. She knew that she couldn't smiply shoot Bulma and run. She had to plan this out some how. Just when she was about to walk arcoss Goku's yard she sees a lambergani park near her car. She ducked down behind the car thinking it was Bulma and Vegeta. But lukly for her it was Bulma's parents. They walked right by her with out notcing espically Mrs. Briefs; because she had a cellphone to her ear the whole time. Mrs. Briefs had her blond hair in a nice french bun and wore a red dress with the matching purse and high hilled shoes. Mr Briefs wore a red t-shirt with dark blue jeans. After Bulma's parents went inside the house. Jasmine snuck into the back yard and hid behind a bush watching the party.  
Just then Jasmine felt her cellphone virabarte. She takes it out of pocket and awnsers it.

"Hello"

"Hey Jas, baby are you there at Goku's party."

"Yea I am there. Listen I can't really talk right now. Do you want me to kill the bitch or not."

"Yea the plan is all set. See ya later Jas. Call me after you kill Bulma."

"Agreed" Jasmine agress as she hangs her cellphone and puts it back in her poket. She looks for any more spots to hide. Then she couldn't find any more spots to hide. She freaked out for a min but then thought it through.

'Sooner or later Bulma would want to take a swim. Just before she gose in the water; I put a cap in her ass. Vegeta would rush to her rescue only to find her dead.'

Meanwhile Bulma's parents walked up to Bulma's table and sat down.

"Mom, dad your back from your bussiness trip."

"Yeah sweetie we came back. The deal was a sucess. Capsule Corp is going Unversial all around the Solar System."

"Conuglations dad."

"So Bulma, dear tell me what happend while we were gone?" Mrs. Brifes asked.

"Mom, dad I have something to tell you."

"What is it dear?" Just when Mrs. Briefs asked that everyone surroned the table. Wanting to know what is Bulma going to say.

"I am going to have a baby."

"What! Tell me that the baby is not Yamcha's!" Mr. Breifs yelled while his wife tells him to calm down and let Bulma finsh.

"The baby is not that asshole's. The baby is mine." Vegeta simply stated.

"Congultaions, Bulma." Mrs. Briefs congutlated. As everyone conguated Bulma Kirlian and Marrion went on the stage and intorduced Ciara to the staged.  
Sometime while Ciara sung Goodies, 1.2 Step and Oh; Bulma began to feel sick on her stomach. She had to go to the bathroom asp.

"Chi-Chi, I am not feeling so well. Where is your bathroom?"

"Second door on the right."

"Thanks, Chi-Chi" Bulma says as she quicky ran to the house. She ran by Jasmine too fast for her to shoot her.

'Damn'it I missed. But not to worry she can't stay in the bathroom forever. Once she comes out I would shot that bitich once and for all. I hate her the faster I end her life the better.' Jasmine thought as she carfully amined the gun. A few min later an unsuspecting Bulma walked out of the house. As she walked out near the pool Jasmine amimed the gun once more and shot Bulma. Bulma cried out in pain and hit the water. Jasmine laughs can't belive she auctuly won. Vegeta hears Bulma's scream so did Goku. They rushed to the pool where they saw Bulma laying face down in the water. Vegeta walked in the pool and picked Bulma up in his arms. For once in his life Vegeta's eyes began to form small tears. Then Vegeta senses Jasmine hiding behind the bushes. By this time evreyone everyone surro neds the pool.

"Karkorot, fly Bulma to a hosptial. I have to tend to some bussiness." Vegetas replies coldly as he hands an oncounious Bulma in his arms. Goku understood excally what Vegeta meant and flew off.

"Lets just hope that Goku can get Bulma to to hospitial on time." Chi-Chi manges to say threw choked tears.

"Jasmine, I know your hiding behind that bush. Show yourself." Vegeta demanded

Jasmine relized now that she was caught and had no where elese to hide. She slowly stood up and faced Vegeta. The look that Vegeta gave was a look of I am going to kill you. That look literally scared Jasmine. But she swolled her fear.

"Yeah your right Vegeta I was hiding behind the busy. You know why I can tell you. Yeah thats right I shot the bitich. Now since she is dead mabye you can come to my apartment and help me unwind."

"You bitich. You are going to pay for this!" Vegeta shouted as he turned Super Sayian. He then charged up at Jasmine and kicked her hard in the stomach. Jasmine was dead once she hit the ground. Vegeta then took off in the air heading in the direction of Bulma's ki. He could not lose Bulma no he couldn't even bear the thought of losing her and his baby. He has already lost his mother he couldn't stand to lose Bulma as well. He loved her way to much to ever lose her.

The cookout was offically over and everyone rushed to thier cars. Everyone followed Trunks BMW towards the hosptial.

I hope you guys like this chapter. I wonder what happens to Bulma as she in the hospitial fighting for her life. That is comming up nex chapter.

Tenchu Girl 16 


	11. Chapter 8

Breathe... A Bulma and Vegeta Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ; This is Just Fanfiction

I am glad you guys are enjoing this story.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter 8

Vegeta flew as fast as he could to the nearset hospitial. He had to know was Bulma going to be alright? Is thier unborn baby okay? Small tears fell down from his face as he thought of Bulma. She was the only person that he really loved and ever will love.

'Bulma, if you hear me please know this; I can't lose you;Not like this. Who would ever thought that me Vegeta no Ouji the Sayian Prince; would ever fall in love with anyone,let alone a human. You are no ordinary woman I swear you is a Sayian woman at heart.'

Five mintes later Vegeta lands on the ground. Infront of Leslie Hospitial Bulma's ki grew stronger as he walked inside. He walks up to the resturation desk. A nurse was behind it. She had beautful long brown hair and only wore a plain nurses unforim.

"Sir, may I help you."

"Listen woman, I want to know is Bulma Briefs okay."

The nurse looks threw the comptuer and awnsers Vegeta.

"Sir she is in surgery okay. She has a serious shot wound on her right sholder. You will have to wait until the surgry is done for any futher information. Are your a family member, a friend, a boyfriend, her husband."

"Her boyfriend why the hell do I have to tell you that."

"Sorry sir, hospitial policy. Now the wating room is down the hall and to the first room on the right. If I know anything elese about your girlfriend I will tell you."

Vegeta growned as he walked past the nurses desk; down the hallway and and into the wating room. He sees Goku playing the Ps2 to past the time. Since there was no one else there but Goku he sits beside him.

"Kakortat, how is Onna?"

"You mean Bulma docters say that she will be just fine. Thanks to me getting her here quickly."

"What about my baby?"

"I don't know about that. But I think that he/she is going to be fine. Listen Vegeta,  
to take your mind off of this. Wanna try to beat me at this game. I bet you can't bet me Vegeta. I am the video game king."

"Fine Kakorat, your on. But don't go crying to your mama when I bet your ass."

"In your dreams, Vegeta."

Vegeta smirks as he picks up a wireless controler and fought Goku. Two hours Goku still was trying to beat Vegeta as Trunks wakes in with a bunch of flowers and choclates. He puts the gifts on the seat next to him as he sat next to Goku.

"Goku, tell me how is Bulma?" Trunks asked not wanting Vegeta to know that he was his son.

"She is still in surgry. Man Vegeta is kicking my ass in this game."

"What do you expect Kakorat I am the Sayian Prince. Do you want to give up and beg me for mercy. Because you never going to beat me."

"I won't give up. I will bet you."

Trunks smiles as he watched Goku battled a losing video game battle with his dad.

"Hey Trunks, what is taking Chi-Chi and the others so long to get here."

"Well we all stoped at the mall to get Good-Well presents. You know how much Chi-Chi and Marrion love mall shopping. So I had to leave them there. But they say that they were comming in about thirty min."

A few minutes later Chi-Chi and the others came walking in with a whole lot of ballons flowers and shopping bags. Chi-Chi droped her shopping bags where Trunks left his.  
And sat on the floor so she could be next to Goku. Krillian, Marrion, Lanch, Mr and Mrs Briefs Tien and Gohan went and sat next to Vegeta. Chi-Chi rests her head on Goku's leg as she watchs Goku play aginst Vegeta.

"Goku, sweetheart any news on Bulma?"

"Nope no new news yet. But the docters supposed to tell us any mintute."

Twenty mintues later two surgens came walking in and walked towards Goku and the gang. Goku and Vegeta quit playing the game as the saw the surgons walking towards them.

"Are you the family and friends of Bulma Briefs?" The girl surgen asked.

"Yes"

"Bulma will be just fine. She won't be able to use her right arm for a couple of weeks but no perment damage. Just incase you guys were wondring she didn't lose the baby. Her and the baby are just fine."

"Wheew she is okay." Mr. Briefs added as everyone breaved a sighed a breath of relief."

"Well can we all go and see Bulma?" Goku asked

"Not all at once sir Bulma needs her rest. But she did request that she wanted to see Vegeta. Is he here?" The male surgon asked.

"That would be me. Vegeta responds What room is she in?"

"Room number 245 secound floor. Tommrow moring the rest of you can go and see her. Listen I know you guys are worried and you want to go and see her. But I promise you can vist her tommrow morring bright and early." The female surgen responed as her and the other surgon walked out of the room. Then Vegeta hands Goku his carkeys.

"Kakorat, I need you to drive my car back here to the hospital tommrow. Before you go let me call someone to deliver all of your gifts up to Onna's room.

"Yea sure thing."

Just then Vegeta pulls his cellphone out of his pocket and called someone to deliver the gifts up to Bulma's room. He then puts the cellphone back in his pocket and walked towards the elevator. Goku went home to retrive Vegeta's car while everyone elese stayed in the wating room. They vowed not to leave until they had seen Bulma even if they had to stay all night. As the hospital staff came and collected thier gifts they handed a pillow and a blanket for each one of them. Meanwhile Vegeta walks in the elevator. He pushed a button on the elevator and the elevator closed and took him up to the secound floor. After the elevator stoped Vegeta steps out and turns right. He walks a little futher until he found room 245. He steps in and sees Bulma laying on the hosptial bed her eyes were closed shut as she was sleeping under the covers. He pulls up a chair and sat next to Bulma. He takes his fingers and rubbed her cheeck softly. She slowly wakes up to the feel of his touch.

"Ve...geta, where am I?"

"Your in a hospitial."

"How did I ened up in the hospitial?"

"That bitich shot you in the back."

"You mean that whore, Jasmine. I hoped you killed her for what she has done."

"I have"

"You do all this for me?"

"Of course I wanted to make sure that she would never hurt you agian. For a mintue I thought I lost you. I almost went crazy. Nothing matters as long as you and my baby are okay."

"You never would have lost me, Vegeta." She responds as she took her good arm and pulled Vegeta closer to her. He then leans into her and kisses her passintoley never wanting to let her go. After a few min they broke apart gasping for air.

"Geta, I am in so much pain right now. But knowing that you are hear makes me forget all about it. Please tell me that your staying don't leave me."

"I not going anywhere, Onna. I am staying right here."

I hope you like this Chapter. Next Chapter Goku is going to tell Vegeta who planned out the shooting that almost killed Bulma and her baby. Lets just say that Vegeta wants to rip Yamcha to streds.

Tenchu Girl 16 


	12. Chapter 9

Breathe: A Bulma and Vegeta Story 

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ: It's Just Fanfiction

I am so glad you guys like my story and want me to countiue.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter Nine

Meanwhile Goku files back home. He walks in his backyard finding everything was just left there. Except for everyone who was enjoying the cookout was at the hosptial wating to see Bulma. The performers left and jetted after they learned that Bulma had been shot. As he walked futher into his backyard he finds Jasmine's body battered and broken. Goku looks at her body with pure disqust. Just then a cellphone rings. Goku pulls his cellphone out of his pocket. Thinking that Chi-Chi was calling him. But he checks his phone only to find out that his wasn't the one that was ringing. He sigs as he puts his cellphone back in his pock et. He figures that it must be Jasmine's. He reached into her pocket and graped her cellphone. Who was on the caller id was Yamcha. Wanting to know what drove her to try to kill Bulma he awnsers the phone trying his best to forge his voice.

"Hello"

"Hi Jas, baby. So did you shot Bulma. I know you probley did good job. Personaly I am glad that bitich is dead. She needs to pay for her beytral. I mean cheating on me with that damn monkey. So how about you come to my aprement toinght to celbrate I got the champane."

"Yamcha, I never thought you would be such an asshole. You should pay for what you have done."

"Goku,...man I didn't know that was you. But why are you awnsering Jasmine's cellphone."

"Hmm lets see because Jasmine's dead."

"What who killed my Jasmine!"

"Save the act for someone who actully give a shit. You don't give a damn about her and you know it. You wanted Bulma but you lost her to Vegeta. Angry that you lost her, you wanted for her to die. Even though you did not want her; you did not want for anyone elese to have her ethier."

"Your right Goku, I don't love Bulma, but I don't want her to be with any one elese."

"Since she was moving on with Vegeta. You figured that you had no other choice but to kill her. So you had your whore stalk out and shoot Bulma. You know what I think Vegeta will be intersted to find this out. Image what he would do once he finds out that you almost cost him Bulma and his unborn baby. He will kill you..literly."

"No Goku, were friends! Please don't rat me out to Vegeta!"

"Too late I don't give a shit about you anymore. So if Vegeta kills you its whatever to me." Goku replied as he hangs the cellphone and throws it on the ground. He walks back in the frount yard where he sees Vegeta's red mustang parked on side of the road. He walks to the mustang and hops in and drove it back to the hospital.

Meanwhile Vegeta leans back in the chair watching Bulma. As she slowly falls alseep on the pillow. Just then the door opens with two nurses walking in pulling in a kart full of gifts for Bulma.

"Gifts for Miss. Bulma Briefs. Are you Miss. Briefs mam."

Bulma waks up to the nurses calling her name.

"Yes, I am her are all those gifts for me, nurse."

"Yep they were from all of your friends. They are still wating in the wating room waiting to see you. They vowed to stay all night if nessary."

"Why can't they just come up and see me?"

"Because you have just came out of surgry Miss. You need all the rest you can get.  
Especially when your pregant with a boncing baby boy."

"I am having a boy?"

"You didn't know sweetheart, Well you know now. Well we aught to get going see you tommrow Miss Briefs." The nures replied as they left Bulma with the kart filled with good well presents.

"Hey Geta we having a boy."

"Yep so have you figured out a name for him?"

"Nope not yet. Mabye it will come in my sleep. Good night, Geta."

"Night, Onna" Vegeta responds as she lets her head fall from the pillow. Vegeta difts off to sleep. Then about an hour later just around 1 in the moring Vegeta hears a knock on the door. He grouley walks up to the door and opens it.

"Oh it's you Kakortat, what do you want."

"Vegeta, I need to talk to you about something. Can we please talk about it in the hallway."

"Alright Kakorat, if your that persent about this." Vegeta mumbles as he walks out of Bulma's hospitial room. He closes the door behind him and walks a few feet away from the door. Goku faces him with a serious look on his face.

"So Kakorat, tell me why the hell I am out here."

"You know that Jasmine shot Bulma right?"

"Yeah I know that bitich shot Onna. So Kakortat you point is."

"It was all Yamcha's idea. Yamcha got Jasmine to shoot Bulma."

"I am going to kill that son of a bitich with my bear hands! Kakorat you stay in the hospital room with Bulma. I will be back shortly. Tell her that I went out to handle some 'lose ends.'"

"Okay it's settled"

Goku went into Bulma's hospital room as Vegeta took the elvator down to the first floor. Once the elevator took him to the first floor. He ran out of the hoptial and took off high into the air seaching for his energy signal. He finds it it turns out that Yamcha is still in his apartment.

'That weakling is going to pay. Just wait until I get my hands on him.'

It takes Vegeta five min to reach Yamcha's apartment. Yamcha was renting a small 3 bedroom/2 bath apartment. It was one of those fancy penthouse types. Vegeta turned Super Sayian and blasted Yamcha's frount door. An very angry Yamcha and one of his whores came out. The girl had long blond hair she was topless and wore a thong that barley covered her. Yamcha was wearing nothing but black boxers.

"What the hell did you do that! Come out show yourself!"

Vegeta walked up to Yamcha his eyes were filled with rage. He was not going to give Yamcha any more chances. He was going to rip Yamcha apart limb from limb. Yamcha soon relizes that it was Vegeta who tore down his door.

"Vegeta...what brings you...here?" Yamcha asked him nevoresly.

"I told you that if you step ten feet near Onna I swear I was going to kill you. Then you turn around and have some whore to shoot her down. You are such a jackass you strike down an icconet woman just because she dosen't want your ass. You've could have killed her and my baby. Now I am going to send to hell."

Yamcha quickly got in his fighting stance as his whore moved back she was shivring in fear. Unknowing to her so was Yamcha.

"Lena, darling go in the house. Things are going to get a little dicey out here."

"Right Yamcha, baby." The topless woman agred and ran inside the apartment.

"Bulma, deserves everything she gets. I mean she choses a monkey over me. She could had a real man. But insted she wants to get knocked up by a monkey prince"

Vegeta lets out a fury of rage as he charged up at Yamcha. Yamcha tries to block Vegeta's attack but falied. Vegeta sunt him flying to the ground. He quickly gets back up only to get knocked back down by Vegeta. As he was lying down on the grownd Vegeta took his foot and pludged it down on Yamcha's stomach. Yamcha cried out in pain as Vegeta took that same foot and kicked him in his gentials. That attack sent him flying in the air. As he fell to the ground he finds his himself spitting up blood. He finds it almost unbreble to get up but he mange to get up. He charged up at Vegeta and tried a Kamama wave but Vegeta manges to knock it back at him. His dead body falls to the ground. Vegeta smirks knowing for sure that the jackass dead and he couldn't be more happier.

'No one insults the Sayian Prince and gets away with it. But what way can I enusure that Bulma would be mine forever.' Then Vegeta rembers what Bulma told him about marriage, love and comment.

Vegeta's Flashback

Bulma was watching Passions. Vegeta walked in the living from a hard day of traninng.  
He sits on the sofa wondring to himself what the hell is Bulma looking at.

"Woman, what the hell is you looking at."

"Passions, Vegeta you see Theresa and Ethan are getting married."

"What in the hell is marriage?"

"Marriage Vegeta, is something scared that is never broken.Two people that are truley in love get married. They stand before family and friends and profess their entranal love for each other. I can't wait unitl I get married. Mabye I will marry Yamcha in a a small wedding cermony."

"Now that's what I call bullshit. A true warrior dosen't think about shit like that."

"You asshole. Well that's what someone who has never been in love before will say. When you fall in love it will be the best feeling you have ever imagine. Love is so pure it is filled with emotions and feelings. The person that I would marry is a person that would love me no matter what I look like. Even though I am extremly beautful."

"Keep dreaming woman. The day that Yamcha marries you is the day that I give up suprassing Kakorat. It's not going to happen."

"What ever you say, Vegeta."Bulma says scarcasrly.

End of Vegeta's flashback

'Accoriding to Sayian Tradtion once we made love we are already mates. Bonded together forever.  
But to make sure that Bulma is with me always; mabye we sould follow human tration and get married.  
But how excally do you ask a woman to marry you? Kakort should know the awnser to that. Even tho ugh the only reasonhe married his woman is because he thought that marriage was a type of food. But I still think he knows. Then Vegeta reached in his pocket and graped his cellphone.  
He takes it out and calls Goku."

"Hello" Goku responds

"Kakorat, I need to ask you something."

"Whatcha need, Vegeta."

"How...do you ask a woman to marry you?"

"Well you get her something called an engament ring. Then you go to the woman and get down one knee and ask her to marry you."

"One more question kakorat, do you know of any jerwlry store that is open this late at night."

"Oh yea Tiffany's that is about 3 miles left of where you are right now. See ya at the hospitial, Vegeta."

"Whatever Kakorat" Vegeta responds as he hangs up his cellphone and puts it back in his pocket. Out of the coner of his eye he sees Lena kneeling near Yamcha's dead body.

"Woman, put some clothes on. You look like a whore."

Lena looks at Vegeta with fear. She studdred something of argement and ran back in the house.  
Vegeta frons and flys to Tiffany's. Tiffany's was a very fancy jelwery and bridal gown store.  
He walks into the store and stares at the many different rings locked in the glass conters. Just then a woman who works there walked up to Vegeta.

"Um sir can I help you with something?"

"Yes I am looking for an engament ring."

"Follow me sir." The lady responds as Vegeta follows her to the back of the store. In the back of the store there was a special glass case that contined engament rings. All of them were very expensive and contined real diamonds and rubies. Vegeta stood there carfefully examing each ring tring to pick out the perfect ring for Bulma.

"Found anything that you are intersted in sir?"

"Yes I would like that diamand ring in the middle."

"But sir that is the most expensive dimamond in the store! Are you sure."

"Get me the damn ring or I will just give my money to some other store. Now we don't wan't that now do we?"

"Oh sorry for the inconvence sir." As the clerk opened the glass case and got out the dimanond ring.

Vegeta followed the woman back to the cash rester as she rung up the price of the ring.

"That would be $7 million dollars sir."

Vegeta diged in his pocket and got out his wallet. He opens up the wallet and hands the woman his ATM card. The woman slid his card in the cashresgtier then hands it back to him.  
She then puts the ring in its special case baged it up and gave it to him.

"Have a nice day sir." She says as Vegeta walks out.

This is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked Yamcha getting his ass wopped.  
I am in my final chapters of this story. I hope your like it.

Tenchu Girl 16


	13. Chapter 10

Breathe: A Bulma and Vegeta Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ; This is just Fanfiction

After this Chapter there will only be two chapters left in Breathe. (I Think)  
I know that if you read chapters 1-9 and liked it; I know that you will like the rest of the Story. I want to thank my reviers for liking my story and wanting to read more.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter 10

Vegeta flew back to the hosptial. He walks in the wating room and sees the rest of the DBZ gang sleep on the chairs. Except for Trunks and Gohan who were battling each other on Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven the video game. As Trunks sees his dad he smiled. He wanted to tell Vegeta that he was his son. But he didn't want to spill the beans yet. He wanted to wait until his mother gave birth to him. Vegeta walks into the elevator and took it up to the second floor. He gets out of the elevator and walks into Bulma's hospital room; where he sees Goku fast alsleep not even knowing that Vegeta had even left her.  
He pulls up a another chair and sits in it. Slowly but surley Vegeta falls alsleep holding the plastic bag tightly.

The next moring Vegeta wakes up and streaches. He turns his head only to find Goku watching Scooby-Doo. While eating a bag of chips.

"Kakorat, don't you think you a little too old for Scooby-Doo?"

"Ah come on Vegeta, I love this show. So what went on at Yamcha's house last night. Did you kill the bastred."

"What do you think Kakorat. I did what I said I was going to do. I killed that son-of-a bitich."

"I thought so. So what is in the bag."

"None of your bussniess Kakorat really you are just like your woman. Your both so damn nosy. Have you ever heard of the saying 'cursity killed the cat'.

"Come on now Chi-Chi is the queen of qussip."

Vegeta just smirked and decided to watch Scooby-Doo until Bulma woke up. A few minutes later Bulma yawns and wakes up. She feels the pain in her right arm. It stung like hell but she decied to deal with it. "So Goku what are you doing here?" Bulma asked

"Oh...um well...Vegeta had to leave to handle somethings that's all."

"What things, Goku?"

"I don't know that's something you have to ask him."

"Goku do you know and just don't want to tell me."

"Yeah I know but like I said you have to ask Vegeta what it was." Just then Goku's cell phone rang. Goku gets out of his pocket and checks the id.

"Well I have to take this, it's Chi-Chi she proberly wondering were I was last night." Goku responds as he walked out of the hosptial room. 'Wheew saved by the ring.' Goku thought when he was out the room.  
Vegeta went and sat where Goku was sitting which was right beside Bulma.

"Vegeta, what are you hiding from me? I know you are hiding something from me tell me what it is?"

"Look Onna, Kakorat told me something last night. He told me that Yamcha got Jasmine to shoot you.  
He wanted you dead. There was no way in hell that I was going to let that bastrad get away with it. So I went to his house and killed the son of a bitich. When I got there he had some whore there topless."

"He got excally what he desvered. I should have known it was Yamcha's fault that all of this has happen in the first place. I am glad you got rid of him for good."

They then stared at eachother for a moment. Then Vegeta rembers something he had to ask Bulma.

"Onna, I have to ask you something." Vegeta says as frimly as he could as he grab Bulma's left hand.

"Ask me what, Geta?"

"Bulma Briefs, whould you do me the honor of being my wife. Marry me and become the Sayian Princess."

Bulma was in a state of shock, she didn't know what to say to him. She knew that he would always love her. But Vegeta asking her to marry him was shocking. It was all to good to be true. She always dreamed that she would marry a handsome prince. But she just refered to it as a dream or a fantisy never to come true. It came true however here he is your handsome prince asking you to marry him.

"Yes I will marry you."

Vegeta smiles then he takes out a small pagage out and hands it to Bulma. Bulma opens the pakage and sees a beautful sparking ring. Vegeta holds her hand out as he slid the ring on her finger. Bulma smiles as she leans in and kissed him passiontly. They stayed that way for a few min then broke apart.

"My dream, Vegeta is coming true. I am going to be a princess."

"Correction you already are."

"Vegeta, can you please push the kart over here. I want to see my good-well presents."

"Onna, I am your prince not your serevnet."

"Come on, Vegeta just push the damn kart over here."

"Why don't you just call one of the nureses to pull it closer to you."

"Because you are right near it."

"What ever, Onna." Vegeta grumbles as he gets up and pushes the kart near Bulma. Bulma opens opens up the wrappings. From Trunks was beautful flowers and choclates, Chi Chi gave her a get well card along with matrianal clothes, tolitress and appie pie scented totileters, Lanch and Tien gave her a get well card along with baby clothes for the baby; along with pampers and stawberry scented shampoo;  
Mr and Mrs Briefs gave her a sweet loving white teddy bear filled with roses, a cherry pie toiletre set,  
sweet smelling baby lotion, podwer, clothes and maturaty clothes for her. Kirrlan and Marrion gave her a get well card, pampers, bottles, apple lotion and apple smelled prefume. Even though all of these gifts were great the greatst one of all to Bulma was Vegeta's propsal. She wasn't expecting that from him espically now.

I hope you guys like this Chapter. Next Chapter Miari Trunks(The Trunks from the Futuer) is going to tell Bulma and Vegeta that he is thier son. Mabye there may be more than two chapters to finsh the story. Well I figure that out once I write it.

Tenchu Girl 16 


	14. Chapter 11

Breathe...A Bulma and Vegeta Story

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ; It is just Fanfiction

I am so glad that I have 40+ reviews. I would never had thought that I would get so many of them.  
I am so happy that you guys like my verison of a Bulma and Vegeta get together. The next DBZ story'  
I would problery work on is a Kirrlan + 18 get together, or a Goku and Chi-Chi story. Well after I finsh Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven the Remix. Well on with the story.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter 11

After a couple of weeks in the hospitial Bulma was finally able to go home. But since she still hasn't gained full use of her arm; she couldn't work on Vegeta's gravity room or any other inventions. Instead she wanted to ask her father to Vegeta's gravity machine. She walks down stairs and into the lab. Where she sees her father tyiping away on his laptop and talking to some sales assiote on his cellphone. She walks up to his desk and sits in the chair infront of the desk. Waiting for him to get off the phone.

"Listen Johnthan, I will talk more about the argreement later. Right now I have to do a couple of couple of things."

"Fine Mr. Briefs sir."

Mr Briefs then hangs up the cellphone and puts it on his desk.

"Bulma, dear why are you out of bed you have just gotten out of the hospital? Where is Vegeta? I haven't seen him since he brought you home from the hospital."

"Well Vegeta whent somewhere where he can be alone. He says that he needs to medate, you know trian. He wants to be in top shape to beat the Androids. Daddy, I really need your help."

"Whacha need a new wardorbe, a lap top?"

"No dad, I mean I want for Vegeta to have a new gravity room. I was going to build him a brand new one but I can't because of my arm. Can you help me?"

"Well sweetheart, I don't know if I can. You know that I have to get Capsal Corp company ready to go unversial."

"Please daddy, I need you to build it for me. I will program it. Please dad?"

"You really love Vegeta don't you?"

"Yes, I do so are you going to help me are not?"

"Alright darling just this one time."

Then Mr. Briefs got out a 2 clean sctech pads out of his desk. One was for Bulma to sketch her ideas out on and the other was for him to figure out how he was going to rebuild the gravity room. After spending three hours of debating on ideas they finally reached an argreement. As Bulma whent the work on her dad's laptop making progaming software for the gravity room. Dr Briefs and his scientist worked hard to put it together. After working for four long hard hours the Gravity room was built and ready to be programed.  
Mr. Briefs hooked up his laptop to the Gravity room. Then Bulma began programing the gravity machine with all new software. It took all most two hours to program it but it got done.

"So daddy we are genuis. There's no way in hell Vegeta can destory this."

"Don't be so sure, but at least we know that it should last him about a good two weeks."

"True"

Then all of a sudden the doorbell rang. Bulma walked out of the lab to the frount door. She opens it up and it turns out to be Trunks, Chi-Chi, Goku and Gohan.

"Hey you guys what are you doing here."

"Well Bulma, we came to help you prepare dinner. With your arm I don't think you can cook very well.  
Plus your pregant are you still getting that moring sickness." Chi-Chi commented

"Yes you can say that. Come in come in and make your seves at home." Bulma says as she lets them in to her house. They all walked in and made there seves conftable on Bulma's sofa. While Bulma sits on the chair.

"Bulma, where is Vegeta? Shouldn't he be around here somewhere?" Trunks asked wondring where his father is gone.

"Oh he went somewhere to trian. He would probley be back around dinner time. Why do you ask Trunks?"

"Because I have to tell you two something. Something very important. It's kinda of the reason I'm here to begin with."

"Well then Bulma me and Goku are going to the kicthen to prepare dinner. You don't mind us using your kicthen do you."

"Of course I wouldn't mind you two are my best friends. There is plenty of food in the four fredgraters."

Then Chi-Chi and Goku got up and headed towards the kicthen. While wating on the dinner Bulma begs for Trunks to tell her his secert. But he kept saying that he would reval it once Vegeta comes back. What ever it was it must been something important. She gives up and decides to watch a rerun of 'Days of Our Lives' and 'Passions' on NBC.

"Bulma, Gohan, Trunks come on in the dinninng room. Dinner's ready!"

Gohan and Trunks got up and ran to the dinning room table; while Bulma just walked. When she walked into the dinninng room she was amazied what Chi-Chi had out for them to eat. The table was filled with Fresh Steaks with barbque sauce, Salad with three choices of dressing ranch, french and itlian, Turkey with stuffing, potato salad, green beans, corn on the cob, apple pie, peach cobler and pinnaple cake. Bulma felt her mouth watering as she went and sat next to Goku. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs smelled Chi-Chi and Goku's cooking and joined them in the dinning room. Meanwhile Vegeta had just came back from Klen's Island from a hard's day worth of trainng. He opens the door and walks into the living room expeting for Bulma to be there. But she wasn't there. Then he smells the sweet scent of peach cobler. He follows the scent leading him to the dinnig room.

'I know Onna, didn't cook like this. Kakorat's woman must have cooked this.' He thought to himself as he walked in the dinning room and sat next to Bulma. While Vegeta and Goku at like pigs at the table; Trunks thought that this is the perfect time to tell them.

"Bulma, rember the first time I have came here."

"Yea I remeber. You are the one who told us the exact place and the exact time that Goku was landing.  
How do know that excally?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I know all of this because I am 20 years from the future. In my time Goku dies from a heart virus. The other Z warriors execpt for me and Gohan dies from the fight aginst the Andorids. But that's the part that Picclo told you about. But the part that I haven't been very honset about is who I am excally. Vegeta was right himself and Goku are the only Sayians left. If you count Gohan then the number is three."

"Then that proves my point your not a Sayian." Vegeta pointed out

"It proves my point excally Vegeta. I got my Sayian blood from you. You are my father."

"What?" Everyone but Goku and Chi-Chi excalmed.

"How could that had happen? The only kid I have is the kid I am having with Onna." Vegeta excalmed wondring how he could be Trunks father.

"Vegeta, don't you relize it. You and Trunks look just alike and you both have pheomanal power. But his hair is gray. Since Bulma's hair is blue and your hair is black. The mixture of those two colors is a light gray."

"Kid say that in english." Vegeta says to Gohan feeling confused by his phosphy.

"What Gohan is saying Vegeta, is that he is our son from the futuer. Im I right Trunks."

"Yea mom, so what they say is true. You are a genuis."

"Well they don't call me the Queen of Capsual Corp for nothing."

After dinner Chi-Chi and Goku left. While Gohan and Trunks whent into the living room and played Mortal Kombact: Decipation for the X-Box. While Bulma guied Vegeta into the lab; where he sees his new and improved gravity machine. He stands infront of it transfixed just amazed at the top of the line tenology used.

"Onna, how did you do this?"

"Do what Geta?"

"Build this machine how do you do it with one arm?"

"I didn't build it; my father and his crew built it."

"Come on Vegeta, try it out."

Vegeta walks in and starts traning. As Vegeta trainned Bulma walks into living room wathcing Trunks and Gohan play Mortal Kombat.

"Hey Gohan, Trunks whant to spend the night here."

"Sure mom, I don't feel like driving back to mny penthouse. Gohan is staying with me because Goku and Chi-Chi are going on a romantic getway for a week in the Bahamas. So mom how many mounths am I?"

"Well Trunks, you are one mounth and four days I think."

"Are you and Vegeta getting married? I heard my mom and dad talking about it last night." Gohan asked

"Yes, we are getting married; three months after I give birth to a bouncing baby boy. I want to marry him sooner but I don't want to get married with my weeding dress expanded. Well I am going to bed see you guys in the moring."

"Night, mom"

"Night, Bulma"

Bulma walks up stairs in her room and into her bathroom to take a long hat bath. She then gets out and walks to her dresser and gets out a sliky pink nightgown. She slips on the nightgown hops in her bed and goes to sleep for the night.

I hope you guys like this chapter. Next Chapter Bulma is going to give birth to Trunks. Trunks was born with a Sayian tail. What would Bulma do about that. Will Vegeta like her desison.

Tenchu Girl 16 


	15. Chapter 12

Breathe...A Bulma and Vegeta Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ; This is Just Fanfiction

Next Chapter will be the last Chapter in Breathe. I am glad that you guys liked Breathe. I hope that you will like the next two storys I will hopefully write. One would probley be called "Crazy in Love with U.  
A Kirrlian and 18 Story. The next one would problery be called Sweet Apple Pie...The Love Between Son Goku and Chi-Chi. Who knows I might write another Bulma and Vegeta story totally different than Breathe. Well only time will tell, now on to the story.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter 12

Eight mounths has passed since Bulma has figured out that she was pregant. Five mounths into her pregancy she couldn't hardly walk down the stairs. Especally when the baby had started kicking. Her father suggested that she move into the guest room downstairs. Most of her prengancy she spent bedwritten watiching t.v. She didn't have the stregnth to do much elese. Chi-Chi would come to her house daily to watch over her and to cook meals for her and Vegeta. Meanwhile Bulma was laying on the bed in her p.j's watching an epioside of Maury when Chi-Chi comes in deliving her breakfast which was waffles toped with her favorite toppings icecream, whipped cream and two stawberry's with a glass of orange juice. Chi-Chi was wearing a pretty green sleevles dress with cute green sandles sandles degined by Raplh Lauren. Her hair was in a cute french bun.

"Bulma, breakfast" Chi-Chi says placing the tray of food on Bulma's lap."

"Chi-Chi, really I am too much in pain to want any food."

"Bulma, you have to eat. I know what I am talking about I gave birth to a half- sayian baby before. I tell you if you don't eat you will be sorry for it later. Now come on Bulma, eat up."

Bulma decides to follow Chi-Chi's advice and tryed to force the food down her throat. She drinks the a little juice then lays back down on the pillow. Chi-Chi walks out of the living room and walks in the living room to watch Martha Stewart's cooking show. Bulma was wating Maury that she couldn't concentrate because of the pain she was feeling. It was contractions and each one of them hurt like hell. But she decied to ignore it because two weeks ago she rushed her self to the hospitial only to find out that it was a false delivery. But as she tryed to pay attention to the t.v a surge a pain hit her all at once. She screamed like hell. Chi-Chi rushed into the quest room to checck on Bulma. She sees that Bulma's water have broken. This was a real delivery no doubt about that. Chi-Chi runs out of the room and ran to the Gravity Machine and banged hard on the door. Trying to get Vegeta out here. A few secounds later an annyoed Vegeta awnsers.

"Woman, what the hell do you want. Can't you see that I am trainng."

"You ass, listen Bulma is about to give birth. I need you to help me get her in my car so I can drive us to the hosptial."

"Alright..can't we just save time by letting me fly her there."

"No it's very important not to fly her anywhere. If she gives birth in the air the baby will fall."

"Fine you drive woman."

Vegeta follows Chi-Chi into the quest room where he sees Bulma crying out in agnoy. He walks up to her and gently picks her up in his arms. He then follows Chi-Chi out into the diveway. She opens one of her back doors. Vegeta sits her on the back seat and cloeses the door. He hops on the passgener side as Chi-Chi gets on the drivers side and drove off. A few mintues into driving on the freeway Chi-Chi's cellphone rung.  
She reaches in her cellphone holder and gets her cellphone and awnsers it.

"Hello"

"Chi-Chi, dear it's Mrs. Briefs. Where are you and Bulma I looked all around the house and I couldn't find you guys any where? Where are you?"

"Bulma is giving birth to her baby right now. So I have to rush her to the hospital. Call everyone and tell them to meet us at the hosptial."

"Okay dearie bye."

"Bye Mrs. Brifes"

Chi-Chi then hangs up the cellphone and puts it back in her purse. Bulma was crying out in pain as Chi-Chi contiued to push the gas harder to get her 2005 green Expodetion to hospial as fast as she could. Ten min later a group of potrol cars was on Chi-Chi's trial with the lights flashing.

"Oh man damn it! The police are behind me I got to pull over. Shit Shit Shit!" Chi-Chi yells as she begans to slow down.

"Woman, just keep driving don't pull over. Bulma is about to give birth to my son. Tell those police to kiss my ass and keep going."

"Vegeta, I can't do that or they will start shooting at my tires. If they shoot my tires we defently won't make it to the hospital."

Chi-Chi then pulls over to the side of the road. Chi-Chi's anziety grew and Bulma's screams wasn't helping any. Just then two policeman with blue unfroms walked over to Chi-Chi's car. One officer was cute and remind her of Tom Cruize the other one was an older man with a bold head and looked to be in his mid fifty's. Chi-Chi rolls her window down to talk to them.

"How are you doing today mam."

"Not good officer."

"Well don't you know that you were going 120 mph on a 70 mph speed limt highway."

"Yes look officer my best friend back here needs to go to the hospital she is about to give birth. Now please can go. I will pay the tickect right now in full just let me go."

"Why didn't you say so mam. I was wondering why she was screaming back there. I will let you go this time. Have a nice day mam."

"You too." Just as Chi-Chi responed she puts the car in drive and drove off. She rolls her window back up and went back to speeding. A few minutes later Chi-Chi sees a sign. Ext 153 Grewell's Hositial for Woman.  
Chi-Chi pulls into the exit and flew past the red light and kept stright. She manges to slow down as the hospital came into view. She pulls in the front of the hospital and parks the car. Vegeta gets out of the car and opens the back door and carried Bulma out of the car. He then carries her in the hospital as Chi-Chi gets out of the car and ran behind Vegeta. Chi-Chi opens the door so Vegeta can get in the hospital as he walked in she follows.  
Vegeta in. He rushes to the frount desk. A woman was behind the frount desk she looked up at him to see what he wanted.

"What do you need sir."

"What I need woman, is someone to get out here to help Bulma. She is giving birth."

"Okay hold on I will call a docter in here."

As the woman called in the docters a couple of nurses came out with a steacher. They justered for Vegeta to lay her out on the steacher. He does and watches as the nurses rushed her into the delivery room.

"Mam can we go in there to watch Bulma give birth?" Chi-Chi askes him.

"Yes the delivery room is a only a couple of rooms down on the right."

Chi-Chi and Vegeta rushed down to the delivery room and sat down in two chairs watching as Bulma gives birth.

"Aggh!"

"Push Miss Briefs, come on we can see the baby's legs."

Bulma does as the docter comaned and tried to push a couple of more times. She was in pain far more pain than she could ever realize. She screamed as the contractions kept coming more frequenly and more panfull.

Four hours later

"Come on Bulma, your all most there one more push!"

"Eggh"

"Coungutlaitons Bulma, you have gave birth to a beautful baby boy with gray hair." The docter exclamied as he cut the ambilocal cord. Bulma then falls back on the bed seeing her beatful baby boy. Vegeta walks up to her and runs his fingers in Bulma's hair.

"Vegeta, there he is our little boy together. Isn't he beutful."

"Yea Bulma, he will grow up to be a great warrior one day. Have you come up with a name for him yet?"

Bulma thinks about it for a secound then she found the perfect name for him.

"I got it his name is Trunks."

Just then Chi-Chi walks over to Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma looks a little pale and a little exusted but other than that she will be fine.

"Bulma are you okay."

"Yea Chi I be okay really."

"So where is baby Trunks?"

"Oh the docters took him to get him cleaned up."

A few min later a nurse walks over to Bulma and hands her son. Trunks was wearing a cutie yellow pj suit smilling up at his mother. Bulma smiles back at the baby.

"Miss. Briefs want to hold your baby boy."

"Yes"

"Your son has a tail. You have two options ethier let him keep the tail or have us remove it later. Well you don't have to decide now mam. I will be going but let me now when you made up you mind." The nurse says as she left the room. Just then Bulma notice the long tail that Trunks was born with.

"Vegeta, we will have to get his tail removed."

"No, let him keep the tail."

"Come on now if we let him keep his tail he would turn into an a giant ape!"

"No he won't because...oh shit mabye he will."

"I don't know about you but I don't want to be crused by a giant ape."

"True that... Okay fine you can get his tail removed."

Soon after that all of Bulma's family and friends came to see Bulma and baby Trunks. It was a happy celbration for everyone even Vegeta.

I hoped you guys liked this Chapter. The next Chapter Bulma and Vegeta will tie the knot. Where the wedding takes place is a major shocker! The next chapter will be the End of Breathe I hoped you like the ending.

Tenchu Girl 16 


	16. Chapter 13 Part 1

Breathe...A Bulma and Vegeta Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ; It is just fanfiction

This is the final chapter of Breathe. I hoped you guys like it. Like I said before the place of the wedding should be intersting. Well on with the story.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter 13 Part 1: Planning out the Wedding

A mounth has came and gone since Bulma has gave birth to Trunks. Since she has been going back and forth to the grocery store to buy infant milk, baby foods and diappers for Trunks. A week after giving birth to Trunks she has lost all of her weight she ganied from the pregancy. She was sitting on the couch with her mother holding baby Trunks in her arms. Her kept changing channles until she found a show talking about what to wear and what not to wear on your weeding day.

"Bulma, dearie are you and Vegeta still getting married two weeks from now."

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Because dear don't you think that you and Vegeta should be plainng out your big day."

"Yes but I have to make sure that little Trunks is okay. He is just the cutiest thing! He has his own room in the nursery; but he dosen't sleep there often. He usley sleeps inbettween me and Vegeta."

"But darling, how about I take Trunks for the day. While you call Chi-Chi, Marrion and Lanch over. To see if they can help you plan out your weeding."

"Alright mom...Bye Bye Trunks, you will be with grandmom now." Bulma says to Trunks as she places him in her mother's lap. Bulma then gets out of the couch and walked in her lab. She sits at desk and took out a stech pad, a mechancial pencial and began steching out the place where she whould like to get married in. Just then Vegeta walks in with two glasses of apple juice. He was wering a white Sean John T-shirt, blue sean john jeans and black Nike-Air's. He looked at Bulma and sees that she was working on. She was wearing an adorble black tubetop showing her flat stomach along with light blue jeans. He puts one glass on her desk as he sits down in a chair in frount of her desk.

"Onna, I though you like some apple juice. Anywhyz what you drawing . Some kinda New Gravity Chamber."

"Geta, your just the guy I wanted to see. I need you to do something for me. I wan't you to go up to Kami's tower."

"Kami's tower what for?"

"To ask Kami can her be the preacher for our wedding. Also I want to get married at Kami's lookout. It's a beautful place for a wedding."

"Onna, what makes you think that old gezzer would do this for us?"

"He owes me that's why. If it wasn't for me having the idea to go to Namek. He won't be alive right now.  
So he will marry us."

"Fine Bulma, if you insit I will fly out to Kami's lookout."

"Thanks Vegeta, how can I thank you?"

"We will talk about that later." Vegeta smirks as he walked out. Bulma decides to call Chi-Chi, Lanch and Marrion using her office phone. First she calls Chi-Chi.

"Hello"

"Hey Chi-Chi, this is Bulma. Can you come over today? I need you to help me out with something."

"Sure, I can come over. What do you need?"

"I need for you Lanch and Marrion to help me plan out my wedding to Vegeta."

"Sure I am the wedding expert. I'll be right over."

After Bulma hangs up with Chi-Chi, she calls Lanch and Marrion. Meanwhile Vegeta flew up to Kami's lookout . It took him a good thirty min to get there but he got there. When he gets up there he comes face to face with Picclo.

"Vegeta, what brings you here." Picclo grumbled

"Not for you Namek. I am here to talk to Kami."

"Oh that old gezzer. He is in the Santury go on in."

Vegeta walks past Picclo and walks in the Santury where he sees Kami setting on the couch talking with Mr. Po Po. Kami looks up and sees Vegeta standing up infront of him. He stars at him with a shock expression on his face.

"Ah look who came here to vist us Mr. Po Po it's Vegeta."

"Look old man I am not here for a socal call."

"Then what brings you here then Vegeta?"

"Bulma wants to marry me and she wants to marry me here. So I want the wedding to be here and you will be the preacher at the wedding."

"Hmm Vegeta, I don't know if I..."

"You will do the wedding understand old man. Don't get me angry. We wouldn't want that now would we old man."

Kami was shaken so was Mr. Popo

"Fine we would do as you ask when is this weeding?"

"June, 1'st two mounths from now."

"Fine now exusce me, Vegeta. I have to get going." Kami says as he and Mr. Popo walked into another room. Vegeta mumbled something under his breath then walked out. Picclo wals up to him.

"So your getting married to, Bulma huh?"

"What's it to you Namek?"

"Nothing it's just intersting to see an argant man like your self can possibly get married."

"Mind you own bussiness that's something you Earthlings will never learn." Vegeta smirkes as he flew back to Capsale corp. Meanwhile Bulma, Chi-Chi, Marrion and Lanchwas outside on Bulma's deck trying to decide how to plain the wedding.

"Okay you guys I got an idea. Chi-Chi, you take care of plainning out the recipation. You know how Goku and Vegeta eats so you have an idea of how much food to order. Marrion you look throw these brial gown magzines and see if you find a pretty gown for me to wear. So in other words you take care of the dressing of everyone inloved with the weeding. Lanch, you decide wear the honeymoon will be at, how long we stay and everything like that also you get to pick out what kind of limo I would be ridding in. I will do everything elese okay do you all agree." Bulma suggested

"Sure sounds great."

The four of them met up every day for three weeks to plan out the wedding. After frequnet vists to every mall in Tokyo they have finally had everything they needed for the wedding from the brides gown down to the little flowers you put at the table for the recipation. The day before the weeding Bulma gets out of bed early in the moring and dressed. Then went to her closet and pulled out a large suit case and packed all off her clothing she needed for that day. In the process of her ramging threw her dresser she woke Vegeta up. Vegeta yawns and steches and sees Bulma's suit case on the bed.

"Onna, where are you going."

"I have to spend the night with Chi-Chi and Goku."

"Why have I made you upset?"

"No Geta, it's just that we are getting married tommrow. The point is that we can't see each other until the day of my wedding. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"You belive in that silly superstaiton." Vegeta laughs

Bulma puts her last outfit in her suitcase and sits on the bed. She runs her fingers throw Vegeta's soft hair and lays down on the bed. He pulls her close to her as she puts her head on his chest.

"No not really but I wan't to make sure that our wedding is perfect and nothing goes wrong. I love you ,Vegeta and want for nothing to go wrong."

"Don't worry nothing will go wrong." Vegeta says trying to resure her. Then he leans in and kisses her passiontly on the lips posting her on top of him. He then moves his lips down to her neck and left soft buterfly kisses on her neck and down to her shoulders. Making her straps fall down. He pulls her shirt down to her belly button exposing her purple stapless bra. He kisses along her ear as he removed her bra slowly. After he works it off he throws the bra to the floor. Her full lumpus breast was exposed. Vegeta smirks as he moved down to her right breast givng it the loving attention it was craving for. He then moves to her left breast then moves down to her belly button and gently kissed it as he pulled her tanktop of her. Bulma playfully pushes him on the bed as she runs her hands all over his naked body. Vegeta moans out in pleasure he loves the way her creamy white hands felt agianst his body. She kisses along his neck then moves down to his chest and down to his belly button. She then unbuttons her jeans and pulls the zipper all the way down. Vegeta quicky pulls off her jeans and throws them on the floor. He kisses along her thighs making her thong come off. She throws it on the floor and craws back in bed wanting for Vegeta to come on top of her. He postined his self onto of her smirking the whole time. As they was making love all Bulma could do was moan out his name and run her hands on his back holding on to him. After he reached his climax he clapes on top of her and then rolls over to his side of the bed. He then moves Bulma's body close to his breathing in her sweet scent.

"I love you, Geta."

"Love you too, Onna." he says as he cuddled Bulma to sleep. After he sees Bulma dift off to sleep he soon falls alseep as well.

I hope you like Part One. Part 2 is comming up soon. I think Part 2 will be the final ending.

Tenchu Girl 16 


	17. Chapter 13 Part 2

Breathe: A Bulma and Vegeta Story 

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ; This is just fanfiction.

This is part two of the last Chapter. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all of the great reviews. I liked what you said about the story

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter 13 Part 2: Bulma and Vegeta's Wedding

An hour later Bulma wakes up from her long nap. She feels Vegeta's soft fingers going throw her hair. She smiles, rolls over and faces him. She gives him a light kiss on the lips. He smiles and just stars at her. She smiles and stares right back at him. Just when Vegeta was about to kiss her; her phone rang. Vegeta growled as Bulma reached for her cordless phone and answers it.

"Hello"

"Bulma, you supposed to be here twenty min ago."

"Sorry Chi-Chi, I just went back to sleep. But let me get dressed and I swear that I would be there."

"Okay fine, just hurry up; you know the saying. Vegeta can't see you until the wedding."

"Alright Chi-Chi, see you soon."

Bulma hangs up the phone and turns to Vegeta.

"Well I have to go and see Chi-Chi. Well see you at the wedding." Bulma says as she got out of the bed and picks her clothes off of the floor. She then slips on her clothes and graped her suitcase and her purse off the floor. She then walks out of her room and into the nursery were baby Trunks was sound alsleep in the crib listing to Rock-A-Bye baby. She walks up to the crib and gives Trunks a sweet kiss on the cheeck and left out the room. She goes back into her room to tell Vegeta that she was leaving then walked downstairs. After she walked downstairs she walked into the kicthen and tells her mom to call Trunks nanny to come over. Since Her mother couldn't keep him because her and her father have to leave to go to a bussiness meeting later on that day and they won't be back until late, She had to get ready for her weeding and Vegeta of course would be trianning for the androids. She walked out the house and down the sidewalk until she got to her Cadliac Convertable. She hits a button on her keychain and the trunk automaticly opens. She placed her suitcase inside of the trunk and closes it. She then got inside of the car and drove off. It takes her an hour and a half but she manges to pull into Chi-Chi's driveway. She parks her car behind Chi-Chi's green Expodetion and gets out.  
She opens her trunk and gets out her suitcase and closes the trunk. She then walks up to the frount door and knocks on the door. Chi-Chi awnsers the door she was wering a pretty velet sleeless dress along with the match ing highhelled sandles. She had her hair neatly tied up in a ponytail.

"Ah Bulma, come in your just in time for breakfast."

Bulma walks in and follows Chi-Chi down the hallway until they reached the fourth door on the left. Chi-Chi opens the two french doors that lead into the kicthen. They walked into the kicthen inside the kicthen was complete with five refegeraters, four stoves, two dishwashers, three giant trashcans hidden in the cabinets.  
Chi-Chi showed Bulma to the kichten table where Goku and Gohan eating. Goku had a whole plate full of Pankakes, saugaues, bacon, waffles toped with purple grapes and wipped cream and a thing of hasbrowns. And to top it all off a glass of Abor Mist. Gohan had the same thing except for the Abor Mist, he had a glass of fruit punch. Bulma pulls out a chair and sits infront of Goku. Chi-Chi to the stove and fixed a plate for Bulma and placed it in frount of her with a glass of Abor Mist. Chi-Chi then went back and fix her a plate and sat next to Bulma.

"Bulma, how is Trunks?"

"Trunks is good, he is just so adorble, I love him. Leslie his nanny is so nice to him and she loves him like he was hers."

"How do you know that you can trust her with your child. How do you know that she is not a crazy child molsting bitich."

"Because I did a crimnal background cheeck on her and her record is clean. She seems like a nice middle age woman who loves kids. I looked up her references and they said that she was good no problems.  
Besides if she even lays one finger on my son, Vegeta will kick her ass."

"Okay your stright, After breakfast we have to get you fitted in your weeding dress. I want to see how you would look in it before the wedding tommrow."

After they talked and eat breakfast Chi-Chi and Bulma went upstairs while Goku and Gohan washed the dishes and cleaned the kicthen. Upstaris was a hallway the hallway was wide and short with four rooms on eachside. A nice size chandler hung from the celing to keep the hallway light at night. Chi-Chi stoped at the third door on the right.

"This will be your room for toinght." Chi-Chi replies as she opens the door and they walk into the room.  
The guest room was a large room. It was complete with a king sized bed with red covers, a dresser with a large mirror with a large collection of makeup, perfume, colone and aftershave, A window with a nice view of the small well to do mountian village community.

Bulma walks in and lays on the king sized bed as Chi-Chi went to the closet and got out her wedding dress. Bulma stares at it wide eyed never in all of her life had she seen a dress so beautful. The dress was sleevless covered in beautful diamounds that connected togeter to make flowers. Chi-Chi hands the dress to Bulma who layed it flat on the bed. She gets off the bed and stood infront of the dress.

"Wow this dress is so beutful I never seen anything like it. How did Marrion find this dress."

"Well she spent all night on the internet looking at Sayian woman's fashion and what they wear."

"Why would Marrion do that?"

"Because she wanted to know which dress would have the best effect on Vegeta. Anywhz's she found a dress smilar to this one and she felt impressed by it it was so beutful so mangnifancant. So she skecthed out the dress and flew to California to famous fashion desginer Ralph Lauren. He took the desgin and worked wonders with it. When she got the dress from him it was amazing it was made from the finest of slilks and the finest of diamounds. So come on Bulma go try it on while I go and find the assories to go with it."Chi-Chi says as she went inside the cloest to find her assories. Bulma changes into the dress she was amazed at how beautful she looked in it. She even spent her self around imanging that she was dancing with Vegeta at the wedding recipation. Chi-Chi smiles at Bulma as she layed out of the assories.

"Okay Bulma, you can stop spinning around before you wrinkle the dress." Chi-Chi laughs at Bulma's embressment.

"Oh sorry about that Chi-Chi. I am just so exicted that I am getting married."

"Who would ever thought that you would even civil with Vegeta, let alone marry him. I guess time changes every thing. So try on your veil and your shoes."

Bulma walks up towards the bed and picks up the veil. The veil was as pretty as the dress the crown was made out of 50 kart platmium with little 5 kart diamans surroinding it. She puts it on top of her head as Chi-Chi hands her wedding shoes. They were siver high hilled sandles covered in little small diamounds.  
She tries on the sandlas it was a perefect fit.

"Vegeta is going to go crazy once he sees how beautful you look in that dress."

"Yeah no kidding. I look just like a princess out of those fairy tail books."

"Well Bulma, you are officaly going to become the Sayian Princess tommrow. At least you look the part."

"True" Bulma gigges as she gets out of the dress and changed back into her reglaur clothes. Just then Goku walks in and kisses Chi-Chi on the check. Goku was wearing a blue phat farm t-shirt with the sean john jeans and the G-Unit sneakers.

"Well I am going over to Vegeta's place with Trunks to get him ready for the wedding."

"Okay just be back at five to help me and Lanch cook for the weeding. We have to start with desserts to the main course so the food won't taste cold."

"Alright Chi-Chi, See ya."

"Bye Goku." Chi-Chi says as she blew a kiss to Goku and Goku blows one back. Then Goku leaves the room, down the stairs and out the door. Chi-Chi and Bulma walked to the window and watched as Goku got into his 2005 mercdez's benz and drove off.

"Bulma we have to go as well"

"Where are we going Chi-Chi?"

"To the grocery store, To themall do you catch my drift."

"Yep lets go."

Bulma follows Chi-Chi out the room, down the stairs and out the frount door. They stood infrount of Chi-  
Chi's two door gagarge. She pushes a button on her garge door and all of a sudden one of the gaurge doors open ed. Thats were a 2006 lexus sports car came into view. Chi-Chi unloked the doors to the sports car and Bulma got on the passgner side as Chi-Chi got on the drivers side and pulled out of the driveway. The first stop they made was to the grocery store where she placed an order. A very large order for every pice of meat they had. Then they went to another grocery store and went grocery shopping. After that they stoped to the Tokyo Mall. Where Chi-Chi brought a weeding present for Bulma with out Bulma seeing it or knowing it. While Bulma was in another store buying the finset landure she could find to wear on her honeymoon. Then she brought Vegeta a special wedding gift. After they ventured in the mall Chi-Chi drove them back home. They unloaded the grocerys first and puts them in the refergator and the frezzer. Chi-Chi then volentered to get the shopping bags out. Bulma agrees as she walked upstars to her guest room.  
She lays on the bed and fillped throw the channels trying to find something to watch. She stoped when she saw a celbebrty interview show. The interviewer Lelise Lohan was intervieiwing Bulma about her upcoming wedding. The more she looked at it the more she misses Vegeta and decied to filp the channel agan to watch Lifetime. Chi-Chi comes up there with a big bowl of popcorn and two cans of diet pepsi. Bulma spent that whole day watching Lifetime with Chi-Chi, Playing watervolley ball with Gohan, and Goku while Chi-Chi was cooking for the weeding, Ordered Pizza and watched Saw, Monster's Ball, Mr. & Mrs. Simith and 8 Mile with Goku, Gohan and Kirrlian.

The Next Day

Bulma wakes up to Chi-Chi skaking her over and over.Bulma sits up on the bed and yawns.  
She looks up seeing Chi-Chi in a pink robe with pink slippers. She then glances at the clock which reads 7:35 am.

"Chi-Chi,why are you waking me up so early."

"Come on Bulma, it's your wedding day. Time for breakfast anywhz."

Bulma slowly gets out of bed and walkes to the closet and grabs a fuzzy white housecoat , walks to the mirror and cheecks her hair wrap making sure it satyed on and it did. She then follows Chi-Chi down the stairs and into the kicthen where Gohan, Goku and Kirrlian was eating sauage biscuts, hasbrowns and fresh scrambled eggs. As they ate breakfast they talked and laughted together. After breakfast the doorbell rung.

"Goku, can you get that for me, sweetheart. It's problery the recpetion crew here to pick up the food for the wedding."

Goku gets out of the chair and anwsers the frount door. Where he sees two men in a plan light brown unform.

"Yes is Mrs. Chi-Chi Son here? I need to pick up the food for Miss. Breifs recipation."

"Oh yes she is here follow me into the kicthen."

After Chi-Chi gives them all of the food for the recipation she walks upstairs into the guest room just when Bulma steps out from taking a long hot bath in the juccusy. Bulma sits in the chair as Chi-Chi unwraps her hair. She styed her hair in beautful curls as Bulma sprys on her new expensive perfume. After Chi-Chi finshes styling her hair she apples all of Bulma's makeup, mascara and lipgloss. Then Marrion walks in the room , pulls up a chair and dose Bulma's nails.

"Okay Bulma,put on your weeding dress." Marrion suggusted.Bulma decides to follow Marrion 's advice and slips on her wedding dress as Chi-Chi ties it up from the back. Marrion gets Bulma's veil and gently pushed it on her head so it won't mess up her hair. Chi-Chi then went into the closet and got out Bulma's wedding shoes and her boquet. She hands Bulma the boquet as Marrion helps her into her shoes.

Two hours later Marrion, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goku were all dressed for the wedding and they all met up with Bulma in Chi-Chi's living room. Just when the were all about to sit down they heard a loud rattling noise that souned like a jet.Bulma looks out the window and sees a capsle corp jet landing in the middle of the street.

"Okay you guys it's the jet we have to go." Bulma says as she gets up and walks out side.  
Chi-Chi and Marrion held the ends of her long beautful dress as she walked from the house and into the jet. Goku and Gohan followed them into the jet. Marrion and Bulma sat in the frount row together while Chi-Chi sits with Gohan and Goku. Bulma's mother and father and her other friends was on the plane as well. But they was futher to the back were they could not see Bulma.  
The jet takes off at a high rate of speed soaring through the air. After a couple of of hours Bulma could fell the plane landing on something. As she turns her head to the window she sees that they landed at the back of Kami's lookout. Then an annocment came on the loud speakers.

"We have now have landed safley on the scared area of Kami's lookout. This is where Miss. Bulma Briefs and Mr. Vegeta No Ouji are going to join together in marriage.  
For the first time ever in history the Briefs family and Kami have ever let the press flim and take pitures of this meomroble event. Now Will Bulma's family and friends that are not involed in the wedding cermony please get off this jet and into the scared building."

Eveyone except for Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku and Marrion got out of the jet and headed into the buliding. Meanwhile Everyone was getting settied inside. Kami was standing in the middle of the alter. He wore a royal white robe with the namek sign on the back of his white robe. Vegeta was standing on his right wating in intespation to see his bride. Just then Mariah Carey stood on up on stage and sung Joyride as the bridesmadies and the groomsman walked in. The brides maids wore pretty white strapless dresses made out of the finset silk and they were wering pretty white gloves. They stood on the the left side of the alter as the groomsmen stood to the right of Vegeta. Then Chi-Chi walked in arm in arm with Trunks. Because Chi-Chi was the Maid of Honor and Vegeta chose Tunks to be The Best Man. Chi-Chi's dress was different than the other dresses.  
Her dress was a light pink color with the trim of the dress was trimmed with real diamounds. She also wore a crown on her head but it was only platium. Then two little girls came in and did a ballet dance all the way to the alter. As they danced they droped rose peatles down the white carpet. Then they went and stood by Chi-Chi.  
As Mariah Carey began to sing 'We Belong Together' everyone stood up as Mr. Brefs walked Bulma down the asle. Everyone just stared there with there mouth's wide open even Vegeta was smiling hard. They just could't belive how beautful she looked espiclaly in that dress. Bulma and her father walked as the reoporters were snapping photos and family members where taking pitures and recording with thier camcorders.

Bulma and her father stoped in front of the alter. Kami cleared his thorat then began the ceromony.

"We are gathered here today to join Miss. Bulma Briefs and Mr. Vegeta no Ouji the Sayian Prince in holy maturmony. Do you Mr. Briefs give your daughter to this man."

"I do" Mr Briefs responed as he lets go of his daughter. Bulma nevorusly walks up to the alter and jonied hands with Vegeta. Vegeta was wearing a beautful white suit with a Princely badge attched to it. She looks into his eyes she never seen him look so happy ever. Kami then looked at Vegeta firmly and responds.

"Vegeta, will you take this woman as your wife? To be with her for better or worse;  
In sickness and in heath until death do you part."

"I do" Vegeta says firmly

"Bulma, will you take this man as your husband? To love and to honor him, for better or for worst, for sickness and in heath into death do you part?"

"I, do"

"Will the ringbearer please come foward." Kami requsted. Gohan then walks down the asle and presented the wedding bands. Vegeta grapped one of the wedding rings and placed it on Bulma's wedding finger.

"With this ring I be wed."

Then Bulma graps the other ring and placed it on Vegeta's finger.

"With this ring I be wed."

"If anyone her objects for these two becoming man and wife speak now or forever hold your peace." Luickly for them no one objected

"Vegeta, you may now kiss your bride." Everyone who was watching the weeding held in thier breath. Vegeta slowly lifts Bulma's veil and stars into her eyes fo a few secounds. Then he leans into Bulma and kisses her with a firey passion. Everyone looks on with an shocked look on thier faces. Even Miari Trunks looked at them kinda funny. A few min later they finally broke apart.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs Vegeta No. Ouji."

Everyone clapped as Vegeta and Bulma walked down the asle hand in hand. The bridesmates walked down the alse with there boyfriends/husbands. Except for Trunks who walked off Janet.  
Vegeta flew Bulma back to Capsale Corp as Everyone elese took the jet back. The recipation was filled with food, dancing and peformances. That all took place in Bulma + Vegeta's backyard. The performances were from Mya, Ashanti, Ja Rule, Fantisa and Trey Songs.  
After the recpetion Everyone stood in the frount yard watching as Bulma and Vegeta steping into the limo. Bulma waved at everyone as Vegeta just sit there listening to all of the racket.

"Chi-Chi, take care of little Trunks for me while I am gone." Bulma hollered out of the window.

"Don't worry I will. Have a nice honeymoon."

Trunks could only look on as the limo drove away taking them on thier honeymoon. He couldn't belive that his parents would actully get married. In fact it semeed impossbile."

'Father you have changed so much. At first you were so bent on destyoing the world.  
Until you met my mother who is just as stubbron as you and Goku things began to change.  
You still even now want to supass Goku and you still have that I am better than everyone else attuidue. But now at least you have made room in your hurt for two others. My mother who you call 'Onna' and me your son. And for that I will always love you father.'

Gohan then walks up to Trunks and decides to make converstion with him.

"Hey Trunks I think your parents make the perefect couple. Now that you think about it.  
Bulma and Vegeta have bad tempers at times and they both are extermly stubbron. But Vegeta has power to go along with his."

"True but my father loves my mother to much to ever hurt her, Gohan. I think that he loves her because she dosen't take any shit he throws at her."

"True, even when she was with Yamcha she would give him hell."

This is the end of Breathe. I think I did a good on this story. I am glad that you guys liked it and everything. I hope you liked my ending. Like I mentioned before I am going to write Sweet Apple Pie...A Son Goku and Chi-Chi story. I don't know how I am going to write it but I will figure it out when I watch DBZ agian. I am also going to write Crazy in Love with U. A Kirrlan and 18 story.  
I know how this one will start I just need to write it out.

Tenchu Girl 16


End file.
